


Serendipia.

by The_Scarlet_Raven



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 1970, AU, Angst, Destiel - Freeform, Hefefobia, Italian Mafia, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:22:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 29,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25655092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Scarlet_Raven/pseuds/The_Scarlet_Raven
Summary: Es Italia, en 1970.Un día pasa.Entonces dos.Entonces tres.Entonces Dean lo ve.Un informante privado, contratado para servir a una de las más importantes mafias italianas; a su familia. A él.Un hombre que, a medida que las familias traficantes se acechan, que Dean debe buscar a Sam sin morir en el proceso... Cas puede ser su refugio, o quizás, su perdición.Una escalera al cielo, o al infierno.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 4





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Autora: Scarlet Raven. 
> 
> Parejas: Destiel, Sabriel. 
> 
> Derechos: Los personajes no me pertenecen, naturalmente y para mi desgracia. Únicamente la historia es imaginación mía.
> 
> Disclaimer: Universo alterno, con mafias, drogas y menciones de violaciones de por medio. El contenido puede llegar a ser explícito y perturbador para personas especialmente sensibles: muertes, dolor, drama, pero con final feliz. Amor para el mundo, cómo no. 
> 
> Nota adicional: Este es un proyecto que había hecho hace un tiempo y estaba publicado, bajo el nombre "Refugio". Ahora, he decidido cambiar el tiempo en el que transcurre la historia y lo he redactado nuevamente para mejorar la calidez, sin cambiar la trama y la mayoría de sucesos en ella. Parte del contenido puede herir a personas especialmente sensibles. Con todo, aquí vamos de nuevo...

_**Laurence, Kansas. 1955** _

Corre por una oscura calle, cubriendo su hombro izquierdo con la palma de su mano bañada en sangre.

Quiere detenerse. Recargarse sobre alguna de aquellas paredes húmedas. El dolor que siente es demasiado. Nubla su juicio, aturde sus sentidos, entorpece sus pasos. No sólo es el dolor físico. Quiere que todo termine ya.

_"Tienes que ir por Sam..."_

La voz de su padre, agónica, invade sus pensamientos.

Aprieta los ojos, tratando de alejar la visión de su padre yaciendo en el suelo, muerto, y respira hondo para tratar de controlar su respiración y ser silencioso. Sin embargo, los charcos de agua que va pisando al correr no ayudan en nada; le parece que cada vez que salpican, el sonido es parecido al de una tormenta sobre su cabeza, anunciando su ubicación.

La única luz que ilumina sus pasos se encuentra a metros de distancia y con la sangre que escurre de su frente no puede abrir los ojos con facilidad. Está perdido. Lo sabe. Pero no va a morir sin dar pelea.

Su hermano pequeño lo está esperando en un motel no muy lejos de ahí. Tiempo atrás, cuando era solo un niño pequeño, prometió a Sam que, pasara lo que pasara,él lo cuidaría. Y justo antes de que un hombre trajeado con sonrisa macabra le metiera una bala en la frente a su padre, le juró que cuidaría de Sam. Ahora, ese niño es todo lo que Dean tiene.

—Sal de ahí, pequeño bobalicón.

La voz que escucha le produce escalofríos. Da un vistazo a la calle por la que corre, encontrándose con una sonrisa amplia, arrogante, que un hombre le dedica desde un auto.

—Creí que John los había educado mejor.

Corre más rápido, como nunca en su corta vida, girando en una esquina. Se resbala y golpea su hombro herido contra la pared. Suelta un grito ahogado, lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos. Se pregunta qué camino tomar.

Detrás de él, el auto acelera. Dentro, un hombre con ojos color miel, casi amarillos, le apunta con un arma. No está solo. Dos autos le siguen, cada uno con varios hombres apuntándole también.

Si él decidiera poner fin a la cacería en la que él es la presa, los estaría llevando directo a su hermano y entonces ambos estarían perdidos. Y no puede permitírselo. Necesita que Sam esté bien. Mantenerlo lejos de todo lo que sucede.

Ahora esa es su pelea.

Tropieza con un bote de basura, se detiene, lo lanza contra el auto. Naturalmente, no le hace ni un rasguño. Solo causa una punzada de dolor en su hombro, que recorre su brazo, pero la distracción es suficiente para que atraviese la calle y se interne en una diferente. Más oscura, en dirección opuesta al hotel.

Un auto que proveniente de otra calle frena de golpe frente a él. Apenas lo esquiva. Sin embargo, uno más aparece. Después otro, y Dean sabe que está perdido. Estará muerto en menos de 10 minutos.

Se siente desesperado. No sabe qué hacer, cómo actuar. Que camino tomar. Después de todo, es sólo un niño de 8 años.

—¿De verdad creíste que escaparías? ¡Ja! ¡No me hagas reír!

Azazel, si recuerda bien el nombre, baja del auto que acaba de detenerse detrás de él. No hay nada especial en su persona, excepto la mirada aguda que posee; es como si viera a través de él y se alimentara de su angustia, sonriendo socarronamente.

Dean quiere llorar. Quiere gritar. Quiere que John esté con él. Refugiarse en sus brazos y que le diga que todo estará bien.

Pero está solo.

Su hombro todavía sangra. Sus piernas duelen por todo el camino que ha corrido.

—Te daré dos opciones.

Azazel acorta la distancia entre ambos. Entre sus dedos gira la pistola que lleva en mano. Dean se congela cuando siente el arma contra su nuca. Su corazón late a prisa, pero él solo puede pensar en Sam.

Si él muere... si él no lo cuida... ¿entonces quien lo hará?

—Vas a decirme dónde está ese mocoso, y quizás te deje vivir; o bien, te mataré aquímismo y lo encontaré yo solo.

Jamás ha sentido tanta impotencia o miedo. Azazel lo toma de su hombro herido, apretando con fuerza hasta que Dean grita de dolor.

—¡Jódete!

Puede que sea un niño. Que se sientaperdido. Que apenas pueda concentrarse en otra cosa que no sea el dolor. Pero no puede con eso. No puede arrodillarse y confesar el lugar en el que John ha escondido a su hermano.

—Hágase tu voluntad— responde Azazel, con burla y diversión. Dean cierra los ojos, esperando el momento en que todo se vuelva oscuro.

La luz del faro en el poste parpadea.

Un trueno suena a lo lejos.

Una gota de lluvia cae en la nuca de Dean.

Y el disparo suena por toda la calle.


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autora: Scarlet Raven. 
> 
> Parejas: Destiel, Sabriel. 
> 
> Derechos: Los personajes no me pertenecen, naturalmente y para mi desgracia. Únicamente la historia es imaginación mía.
> 
> Disclaimer: Universo alterno, con mafias, drogas y violaciones de por medio. El contenido puede llegar a ser explícito y perturbador para personas especialmente sensibles: muertes, dolor, drama, pero con un final feliz. Creo. Amor para el mundo, como no.

" _En el sentido mas bíblico_

_estoy más allá del arrepentimiento;_

_fama deprostituta, mujer puta, vomita sus mentes._

_Pero en el sentido cultural,_

_solo hablo en tiempo futuro._

_Judas, bésame si te he ofendido,_

_o usa un condón en tus oídos_

_la próxima vez"._

Judas; Lady Gaga.

_**Trento, Italia; 1970.** _

El viento sopla, frío, despiadado. Luz de la luna alumbra las calles de una ciudad esplendorosa que yace dormida. Calles que permanecen vacías, a excepción de dos o tres hombres de trajes y armas escondidas que vigilan que los trabajos nocturnos vayan en orden.

En la lejanía, cruzando la puerta de una casa de placer, un hombre medio borracho sonríe, aferrando su brazo a la cintura de una muchacha que ríe por compromiso.

Ambos caminan por la calle, sin ser del todo silenciosos. Pronto, se detienen; el hombre gira, observa el techo de una casa, y se inclina disimuladamente en una reverencia.

Continúa caminando, viéndose más respetuoso con aquella chica, sabiendo que es observado por un hombre al que todos temen en aquella ciudad. Da vuelta en una esquina, sin saber que Dean Winchester no le ha prestado la mínima atención.

Está distraído, ensimismado en sus pensamientos y el tormentoso recuerdo que se ha vuelto la pesadilla más constante de su vida. Su mente aún no disipa la neblina caótica que ha tenido durante toda la noche.

Un sueño.

Ha tenido un sueño. La misma pesadilla que lo persigue desde hace más de una década. La misma historia de siempre: él, de niño, huyendo pero sin poder escapar. Sus recuerdos arremolinados tomando forma en la tierra de Morfeo, recordándole la etapa de su vida que ha decido dejar atrás desde hacía años, especialmente aquella noche en la que él cedió y Sam y él terminaron entrando a un punto sin retorno en una vida que jamás deseo para ninguno.

Suspira apesadumbrado, girando su cabeza en círculos para aliviar la tensión que se ha acumulado en su cuello y atrofia sus músculos. Echa un vistazo al perímetro; la ciudad parece tan tranquila como cada noche.

—Volveré adentro— anuncia, a nadie en particular. Los hombres a su alrededor no dicen nada, pero uno de ellos ocupa el lugar de Dean cuando este da media vuelta y entra por el hueco en la pared. Cruza el edificio en silencio, saliendo del otro lado. Camina por la calle, sacando la caja de poros de su pantalón. Lo enciende y da una larga calada.

Se detiene frente a la puerta de una casa en ruinas, y tras asegurarse de que nadie le siga, se inclina y desprende del suelo la puerta de madera pintada como tabiques. Entra en el hueco subterraneo, parpadeando para acostumbrarse a la poca luz que ofrecen las farolas. Camina hasta toparse con un nueva puerta de madera. Toca dos veces, se detiene y vuelve a golpear. Escucha un golpe de regreso, y enseguida la puerta se abre.

—Señor.

—Garth, deberías de estar durmiendo.

—Lo intenté, pero ya conoces a Ash. Sus ronquidos son insoportables.

—¿Sam?

—Compite con Ash por quien despierta a todo el cuartel.

Dean sonríe, encantado de pensar en otra cosa que no sea aquel maldito sueño. Garth extiende la mano, sin embargo Dean niega, ya quitándole el seguro a su arma.

—Esta noche la conservaré. Avísame si Bobby despierta.

Esta vez se dirige al almacén vacío en la parte trasera de su edificio, el lugar en el que él y los veinticinco matones de Bobby Singer practican día a día. Es un espacio amplio de tabique rojo, cuyas ventanas estan cubiertas por almohadones que fungen como silenciadores. Pausadamente desabrocha los botones de su saco. Se lo quita, dejándolo sobre la mesa de municiones y toma nuevamente su arma; la levanta, apuntando a las siluetas de diferentes tamaños en puntos y distancias variadas.

Cierra los ojos y comienza a disparar.

Mueve el brazo, después su cuerpo y dispara en los lugares en los que él cree que están los blancos; no le interesa si da en ellos, incluso cuando sabe que lo hará. Con los ojos cerrados, puede imaginar libremente que está clavando cada bala en los ojos de Azazel y cada rostro borroso de su sueño. Es una fantasía inútil y tonta, sin embargo, conlleva un gran alivio a la pesadez de su mente.

—¿Sabes? Algunos que necesitamos dormir.

Sonríe disimuladamente por las palabras de su hermano. Abre los ojos, buscándolo. Sam está recargado en el marco de la puerta, tallando sus ojos con los talones de sus manos.

— Son las 4 de la mañana, Dean.

Rueda los ojos, bajando su arma. Regresa a la mesa, tomando nuevas balas, cargando su arma.

—Deja de quejarte, Samantha. Tu siesta de belleza no puede durar para siempre.

—Ja. Idiota.

—Perra— responde de inmediato. La sonrisa que le dedica a Sam no llega a sus ojos. Gira el tambor del arma, empujándolo a su lugar, apuntando de nuevo. Ambos se sumergen en un pesado silencio que dura minutos, únicamente interrumpido por el sonido de los disparos. Sam suspira con pesar.

—Estás pensando en él.

—Si te refieres a mi auto, quiero que sepas que es una "ella", no él.

Siente a Sam moverse por la habitación, pasando tras él. Dean se mantiene quieto en el lugar, calculando su siguiente tiro.

—Sabes de lo que hablo.

Guarda silencio, inamovible. Sam está a su lado ahora, su mirada fija en las siluetas que Dean ha destruido. Suspira, por tercera vez, y Dean sabe lo que viene a continuación.

—No podías hacer nada.

Es el juego de siempre. Un tira y afloja de dos pensamientos completamente distintos.

—Tu no sabes eso.

Las palabras saben amargas en su boca.

—Eras un niño, Dean.

Aprieta la mandíbula. Él no necesita esto. No necesita a Sam repitiéndole todas las razones por las que no es culpable de lo que ha sucedido. Dispara nuevamente, ignorando deliberadamente todas las cosas que Sam dice. Su discurso, el que Dean ya sabe de memoria. Él solo quiere dejar su sueño a un lado, pero todo sigue llegando como una tormenta que empieza a ahogarlo en recuerdos.

En Azazel: su mente enferma, su gusto por tomar niños, por corromperlos, y obtener de ellos un placer que a Dean todavía le revuelve el estómago. El fantasma de su toque lascivo todavía persiguiéndolo, despertando una ira descomunal cada vez que el nombre es pronunciado por los labios de su hermano.

La palma de Sam, cálida contra su hombro, corta el hilo de sus pensamientos. Retrocede por instinto, su corazón latiendo desbocado. Incluso cuando Sam levanta las manos, dejando en claro que no volverá a tocarlo, insiste con el tema.

—Debes parar esto, Dean.

Se aparta, enfrentando a Sam. Un duelo de miradas pasa entre ellos. Ninguno parece dispuesto a ceder tan fácilmente. Sin embargo, la mirada que Sam le lanza, comprensiva, cálida, calma su alma. Le recuerda que todo ha terminado. Él está ahí, con Sam, en un cuartel con máxima seguridad, escondido de todo y todos.

—No hay nada que detener.

Y, finalmente, lo dice con sinceridad.

—¡Muy bien, princesas!

La voz de Singer hace eco por el pasillo. Ambos se vuelven a él, mirándolo entrar por la puerta. Bobby hojea los papeles que lleva en las manos. Toma un par de hojas que extiende a cada hermano.

—Tenemos un nuevo caso.

Ninguno responde, pero ambos comparten una mirada. Dean sabe que aquella conversación que apenas ha empezado con su hermano, tiene mucho por delante. Aunque ahora ha quedado en segundo plano, con Bobby chasqueando los dedos para que ambos le pongan atención.

—¿Acaso esperan que les lea todo como cuento para dormir? ¡Tenemos un caso!

—¿Qué es? —pregunta Dean, colocando el seguro de su arma.

Sam peina su cabello, ya sonriente.

—Están contratándonos para encargarnos de la cabecilla de los Gabellotti Sicilianos. El precio es elevado; al parecer no seremos los únicos buscando.

Pero Dean, rodando los ojos, deja escapar un resoplido, enfocándose en Bobby.

—En serio, Bobby. ¿No podían encargarse ellos de sus propios criados?

—Tal vez esperan que tu los conquistes y con un beso los hagas cambiar de opinión— responde Sam, escudándose atrás de Bobby cuando Dean le apunta con el arma.

* * *

Es un duelo de miradas.

Con un puro en la mano, sentado con las piernas cruzadas y un rifle en el pantalón, Dean observa con fijeza a Sam. Sam, con un libro en las manos, deslizando las páginas con cuidado, y un perfecto peinado, mira a Dean de vuelta. Después, ambos observan a Bobby, quien ni siquiera les presta atención, más concentrado en explicarles el desempeño que ambos deben de tener en aquella simple misión.

—¿Entendieron?

—Sí— responden al unísono. Aunque, en realidad, ninguno ha prestado verdadera atención.

Consciente de ello, Bobby deja los documentos en su escritorio caoba, apoya los codos en la mesa y a su vez, el mentón en las manos.

—De acuerdo. Repítanme el plan.

Sam,quien es el mas atento, incluso con aquel juego entre Dean y él, baja el libro a su regazo.

—Buscar el escondite de los Gabellotti conectados al Consigliere de Sicilia.

—Bien. ¿Qué haránpara lograrlo?

—Matar a todos— responde Dean, como si fuera la cosa más normal.Que, de hecho, lo es. Sin embargo, cuando Singer suelta un bufido, comprende que eso solo es el final del plan. Le dedica una mirada, que Sam secunda. En un instante, el juego de miradas se convierte en uno real; ambos contra Dean. No es una petición.

—No voy a hacer eso. Demonios, no, Bobby.

—Tienes qué.

—¿Por qué no puede hacerlo Sam? Él es el que habla bonito con todos.

—Yo no le hablo bonito a nadie.

—Dean, es necesario que seas tú. Ella no confiará en nadie más.

Tras sus palabras, Bobby le extiende los papeles que ha estado leyendo antes.En ellos se muestra la fotografía de una chica rubia, de ojos verdes. A pesar de la distancia en la que la foto fue sacada, se nota que es hermosa. En la fotografía, ella viste un vestido largo y elegante que resalta sus joyas. Camina por una calle poco transitada, distraída. Detrás de ella, dos hombres con gabardinas y sombreros observan los negocios. Dos más se ven a la distancia.

Uno de ellos llama su atención. Aunque viste exactamente igual que los demás, su mirada va directo al lente de la cámara , así que es como si lo estuviera viendo directamente.

—¿Quién es él?

—Informantes.

—¿Nuestros o de Sicilia?

—Ni nuestros ni de Sicilia. Son independientes y, como verás, están a un paso de nosotros. Si ellos logran obtener de esa muchacha la información que necesitamos, cumplir nuestra tarea será imposible. ¿Es suficiente motivación?

—Lo haré a mi manera, en el momento que quiera, ¿entendido?

Ni Sam, ni Singer se niegan a ello. Toma el folder que Bobby extiende para él, dándole apenas una hojeada. Son informes precisos: fotografías, ubicaciones y diversos datos de lapersona que busca. Se levanta, sale de la oficina de Singer y se encamina a su habitación para preparar sus cosas. Empaca unas cuantas mudas de ropa. Un arma. La foto de Sam, y se pone en marcha.

Se desliza silenciosamente entre los pasajes del almacén/edificio subterrneo que Bobby ha adaptado para ellos. Un laberinto de concreto con trampas y callejones que les ha servido por años como un escondite. Mientras los recorre y sus pies lo dirigen en automático por el camino correcto, Dean se quita los guantes de piel que constantemente cubren sus manos, para poder examinar los datos que le han proporcionado. Dicen mucho, y a la vez nada, como ya es costumbre.

Según el informe, los Singer han sido contratados para cortar de tajo a los intermediarios de una de las cuatro mafias principales de Italia: la Costa Nostra. Aunque en el informe no dice qué familia los ha contratado, es fácil imaginar que una de las otras tres familias son las involucradas en deshacer los lazos de Sicilia con el exterior, y así, debilitarlos para obtener su territorio con facilidad.

No es un plan descabellado; deshacerse de las piezas fundamentales para las extorciones y el tráfico sería un golpe directo para Sicilia. Sencillo y divertido, por supuesto.

Pero aquellos informantes...

Termina en un estacionamiento lleno de autos oxidados, despedazados; olvidados en medio de la nada. Detrás de ellos, oculta bajo un cubridor negro negro de piel, se encuentra su Chevy Impala 67. Deja caer su mochila en el asiento del copiloto. Sube al auto, enciende el motor, y tras un cambio de velocidad, acelera directamente hacia la carretera.

* * *

Con el pasar de las horas, la noche cae en las afueras de Trento. La vida nocturna surge, llenando las calles de personas sumergidas en los vicios de la noche: mujeres, alcohol, cualquier placer que pueda llenar el vacío en su alma.

Dean no se ve diferente.

En medio de un bar de pésimo gusto y bebidas terribles, parece uno más en la ciudad. Un chico de veintitantos, perdido en la botella de whisky que se ha negado a soltar. Tiene la cabeza recargada en la barra, y balbucea cosas sin sentido, ganándose miradas extrañas y palabras obsenas.

Una chica se inclina sobre él, peinando su cabello. Dean se tensa, pero se limita a sonreírle. Ella le invita una bebida, una que Dean acepta, y ambos charlan sobre algo que a él no le importa.

Ella se va. Él espera, observando, analizando. El tiempo pasa. Un hombre llama su atención, recibe la dirección de dos chicos, el pañuelo de una chica y una más tiene el atrevimiento de tocar su pierna, deslizando la mano más y más arriba. Él lo soporta, y promete que irá a verla más tarde.

Espera.

No es sencillo.

* * *

Un día ha pasado.

Entonces dos.

Entonces tres.

Dean se siente fastidiado. Cada noche ha asistido al bar donde, según la información que le dio Bobby, se reúne el cabecilla de los Gabellotti Sicilianos. Un hombre de edad avanzada sumamente respetable, cuyo único error ha sido representar a la familia Costa Nostra en los negocios ilegales.

Cada noche, los rostros varían. Los hombres son esposos quitándose el anillo de bodas, guardándolos en sus bolsillos para irse con alguna mujer cansada de fingir que es la chica perfecta.

Una semana ha pasado. Y su paciencia se agota. No es el único. Al final de su sexto día, después de regresar al hotel donde se hospeda, Sam le espera sentado en su cama. Con un perfecto peinado, despojado del saco de su traje y las mangas remangadas, hojea las notas que Dean ha hecho en un cuadernillo.

Ni siquiera se sorprende. Dean se limita a lanzarle una mirada, pasando de largo hasta el baño. Cuidadosamente, se quita los guantes, lavándose el rostro.

—Bobby exige resultados— explica Sam, como si estuviera dándole la hora, en lugar de recordándole una amenaza que estuvo implícita desde que llegó ahí.

—Los resultados son los mismo— le recuerda Dean. Resultados exactamente iguales, que sus informantes han estado llevando de una parte del país a otro, que fastidian a Dean y su progreso.

—¿Que piensas hacer ahora?

Tras secarse el rostro y las manos, Dean vuelve a colocarse los guantes, avanzando hasta el maletín que ha metido en el hoyo de la segunda cama. De este, saca un par de fotografías, mostrándosela a Sam.

—¿Lo conoces?

Sam deja de lado los archivos que hojea, poniendo atención.

—Gabriel Novak. Uno de los independientes que buscan adquirir información de Kathyn. ¿Acaso le has visto?

—Cada noche. Él acude al bar, fingiendo estar borracho mientras examina lo que hacemos.

—Saben que estamos aquí.

—No solo él. Si le ha ofrecido algo bueno, Sicilia también sabe que estamos aquí.

—Necesitas encontrar a Kathyn. Esta noche.

Él lo sabe. La urgencia de terminar aquella simple misión se vuelve vital, aumentando a escala al saberse tan vigilado. Chasquea la lengua, asintiendo con más fuerza de la necesaria.

—Tengo un plan.

* * *

Es, en realidad, el peor plan que ha tenido. Aunque es simple. Sentado en la barra del bar que ya conoce de memoria, Dean solamente debe hacerse pasar por uno más. Un ebrio que escandaliza a hombres y mujeres, llamando la atención del alto mando que, a su vez, llamaran la atención de la chica en cuestión. Simple.

En la práctica, no lo es tanto. Aquella noche, las luces del bar resultan más sombrías, inquietantes. Los hombres que observa no están completamente solos. Aunque cada uno se ocupa de coquetear con su compañera, todos, de alguna forma, tienen la mirada puesta en un chico que ha visto antes.

Gabriel Novak. El informante privado que ha estado llamando innecesariamente la atención en aquel lugar. El hombre que mantiene su copa en alto, brindando por el futuro en el que los monstruos sean solo criaturas extrañas y no personas con las que se toparía día a día.

Le parece un hombre extraño, demasiado bajito para armar tal escándalo. Es...

—Incomprensible, ¿no lo crees, Dean?

Su rostro gira como un resorte. Un hombre se desliza a su lado, rechazando el trago que ponen frente a él. No lo mira, por lo que Dean puede ver con claridad su perfil; las pestañas negras que cubren sus ojos, nariz recta y una sonrisa amigable. Cuando gira el rostro, Dean lo ha reconoce como el informante que llamó su atención en las fotografías. Aquel que miraba la cámara con fijeza, mofándose de aquellos que creían esconderse de él.

—Y enano— le responde Dean—. Si sabe que están a punto de lincharlo, ¿no?

Aquel hombre, de ojos azules y barba de dos, quizás tres días, no cambia su expresión. La diminuta sonrisa que encorva sus labios no desaparece.

—Él no les importa, Dean. Ellos están aquí por ti.

Por instinto, Dean da un vistazo por el lugar, examinando a la multitud que yace reunida. A primera vista, todos parecen enfocados en Gabriel, que ahora está discutiendo con un hombre sobre quien va a quedarse con una chica que ni siquiera les hace caso. Pero, al mirar más detenidamente, Dean lo nota: los hombres vigilando las puertas, aquellos que, bajo sus mesas, sostienen armas, apuntando en su dirección. Maldice por lo bajo; tan ensimismado estaba en su actuación, que no fue consciente de la que mantenían los demás.

—Supongamos que te creo. ¿Qué esperas a cambio de esa información?

—Cuidado ahí, Dean. Ella viene.

Ella, Kathryn, la hija del cabecilla de los Gabellotti, avanza entre las mesas del bar. Con un vestido rosa ajustado a su encantadora figura y sus tacones resonando por el lugar, se vuelve el centro de atención al instante. Contonea las caderas, mirando a todos, hasta que su mirada se enfoca en la de Dean. Le sonríe, avanzando hacia él; por instinto, Dean busca al chico con el que ha hablado. Aquel que ha visto en fotografías, pero de su presencia física ya no queda nada.

Mientras Kathryn se acerca a besar su mejilla, Dean desearía saber a donde ha ido aquel chico.


	3. III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autora: Scarlet Raven. 
> 
> Parejas: Destiel, Sabriel. 
> 
> Derechos: Los personajes no me pertenecen, naturalmente y para mi desgracia. Únicamente la historia es imaginación mía.
> 
> Disclaimer: Universo alterno, con mafias, drogas y menciones de violaciones de por medio. El contenido puede llegar a ser explícito y perturbador para personas especialmente sensibles: muertes, dolor, drama, pero con final feliz. Amor para el mundo, cómo no.

—Finalmente me honras con tu presencia, Winchester. ¿Qué ha causado que demoraras tanto en buscarme?

Dean, por supuesto, comienza a reír. Ríe por el tono lastimero de Kathryn. Ríe, porque las miradas están sobre él, y sabe perfectamente que bajo cada mesa de aquel lugar hay armas apuntándole; ríe porque no hay más que hacer.

Mientras levanta su vaso de whisky, intenta no pensar en el chico que le ha advertido de su presencia, enfocado más bien en buscar las palabras adecuadas para explicarle porque él, precisamente, se ha atrevido a pisar su territorio.

Ella, por supuesto, es encantadora con él. Encantadora como lo ha sido desde años atrás, donde ambos eran un par de chiquillos que habían huido de vidas caóticas, siendo acunados en el seno de familias poderosas, rigiendo y evolucionando Italia de una manera que muchos considerarían poco ortodoxa, convirtiéndose en leyendas de un mundo lleno de traiciones y agonías.

Afortunadamente, él no necesita decir nada; adelantándose, Kathryn reemplaza el vaso de Dean con su mano, llevándola a sus labios; en el dorso de Dean, sobre la tela del guante que cubre su mano, la marca de labial es lo único que queda.

—Tranquilo— pide ella, sonriendo inverecunda—. Aun recuerdo que no toleras el toque de alguien, ni siquiera un amante del pasado.

—¿Amante? ¿Eso es lo que eres ahora?

Su risa, Dean nota, aun es encantadora; no intenta apartar su mano, a pesar de que todos sus sentidos se ponen en alerta. Unos metrosla lejanía, las personas han dejado de prestarle atención a Gabriel y el circo que ha armado. El aun grita, intentando desesperadamente volverse el centro de atención, aun cuando todos lo saben: que es Dean Winchester, sonriendo con coquetería, quien se ha vuelto el blanco de todas las miradas y la madriguera donde se ha metido anhela volverse su tumba.

—Alguna vez lo fui, ¿acaso lo olvidas?

La sonrisa de Deanse ensancha, mientras ambos se sumergen en un reto de miradas que Dean interrumpe al soltar su mano, rodear su cintura y girarla entre sus brazos. Su cuerpo se mueve al compás de la música de fondo, y Dean sabe que ha ganado aquel juego.

—¿Por qué no me dices que estas haciendo aquí, Kathryn?

—¿Acaso saludar a un viejo amigo es un pecado?

Su carcajada es estruendosa. Levantando la mirada, Dean finalmente se topa con el investigador; cruzado de brazos, recargado en el marco de la puerta, espera por él. Sus cejas se fruncen ligeramente, impaciente, un gesto que no queda en la cara bonita que tiene, y combina menos con azul eléctrico de sus ojos.

—Será mejor para ti y los tuyos que me digas donde se esconde.

—¿Acaso crees que te lo entregaría tan fácilmente?

—¿Tú no?

Ella no, por supuesto. La complicidad que ellos habían compartido desde que ambos escaparan de Azazel desapareció en el instante en el que los Winchester fueran tomados por una familia diferente a la de ella. Ahí, rodeados de armas y trampas en los edificios contiguos, es evidente que han tomado caminos separados, divididos entre el bien y el mal que ninguno es capaz de distinguir después de todo lo vivido.

La brecha entre ellos se abre, hundiéndose con el peso de la culpa, el alivio, la sed de venganza. Recuerdos de lugares y acciones que le asquean, porque cuando Dean la mira, solo puede pensar en una cosa.

_"—¿Quien eres?_

_—La amante de Azazel. ¿Quien eres tú?_

_—Él me llamó mascota"._

Decenas de ojos que siguen cada uno de sus movimientos, aquellos de los que Dean ya no es consciente. La pesadilla anterior volviendo a su mente, retorciéndose a medida que nota el azul en los ojos de aquella dama.

_"—Vamos, Niño. Trágatela toda"._

Sus ojos, mientras ella reía, mientras balanceaba los pies en una mesa de madera repleta de dulces que Dean no podía llevarle a Sammy si no usaba bien la lengua.

—¡Detente! ¡Dean, detente!

Alguien toca su espalda; la sensación del toque le devuelve a la realidad, y detalles de los que poco a poco va tomando consciencia: el sonido de los disparos, gritos, y golpes, y un sonido ahogado que, Dean descubre, sale de Kathryn. Kathryn, siendo asfixiada por sus manos.

A su lado, el investigador tiene las manos levantadas en son de paz; susurra algo que a Dean le cuesta comprender: " _eres libre, déjala ir"._

Casi en automático, obedece.

" _Sí_ " se recuerda, _"soy libre"._

Dean no solo la deja ir. La sostiene entre sus brazos, apartándole el cabello del rostro; mientras ella tose, inhalando bruscamente, Dean no necesita defenderse más. Los hombres en el suelo son solo cadáveres que las armas de Gabriel, el investigador, y Sam, desde el exterior, han liquidado.

—Si así es como enloqueciste con Azazel, no me extraña que lo hayas matado— riñe ella, el tono blanco de su piel siendo sustituido por marcas rojizas.

—Sabes qué hay una gran recompensa por tu padre.

—No eres el único buscándolo, 'Singer'.

—No— concede Dean, chasqueando la lengua, retrocediendo cuando nota que ella está en mejor estado—. Pero si me lo entregas, y él nos dice todo lo que sabe, haré algo que ninguno de los demás hará.

—¿El qué?

Dean intercambia una mirada con Sam, que ha ingresado por la puerta y, mirando con desconfianza a Gabriel y el investigador a lado de Dean, inspecciona los cuerpos.

—Matar al arcángel.

"Arcángel". La palabra mágica que le hace reaccionar. Pese a sus intentos por disimular la tensión que aquel sobrenombre le produce, Dean la conoce lo suficiente para notar en ella la sed de venganza.

Venganza a un fantasma constante en sus pesadillas. Recuerdos de cientos de horas, de días compartidos mientras eran "amaestrados" para él. El arcángel. La mayor escoria de Italia, conocido por su red de tráfico infantil, así como sustancias mortales, cuyo efecto tan alucinógeno como mortal, causaba que las personas se considerasen ángeles en los escasos minutos de vida que compartían a su lado. Un ser intocable que Kathryn desea, y necesita, ver muerto.

Lo analiza meticulosamente, intercambiando la mirada de Dean, hacia Gabriel. Entonces al investigador, a Sam -a quien le sonríe- y vuelve a enfocarse en Dean. Entonces le cuenta. Y no es complicado de entender. Por el contrario; la localización de su 'padre' es, de hecho, más próxima de que lo cualquiera de ellos imaginaban. Aunque sumergido en territorio enemigo, encontrar a su padre sería un acto totalmente sencillo.

Pero mientras los Winchester abandonan el lugar que han destrozado, la presencia de los investigadores se vuelve cada vez más extraña. Consciente de ello, Dean examina la oscuridad que cubre las calles, bañadas a la luz de la luna que va ocultándose tras las nubes; se detiene a medio camino a su auto, poniendo atención a aquel que ha visto en fotografías, y que le ha advertido de un final inevitable.

Intercambia una mirada con Sam; ambos lo saben. Los Winchester, apadrinados bajo el nombre de Bobby Singer, se han vuelto parte de una de las cuatro familias que rigen la mafia en Italia. Manteniendo el liderazgo en los negocios con las demás familias, sobornando a la policía y a la prensa, los Winchester son intocables.

Y, aunque son constantemente investigados por el departamento policial, cumpliendo condenas voluntarias, breves, y aburridas, jamás habían estado tan cerca de ellos. Chasqueando la lengua, Dean se encamina hacia el azabache, quien no se inmuta ante su presencia, ni siquiera cuando Dean lo toma del cuello de la gabardina y lo estampa con fuerza contra la pared; el quejido que suelta le complace.

—¿Quién eres?

El viento corre frío. La oscuridad que los rodea siendo reemplazada por la luz de la luna, que ilumina los ojos de aquel chico. En aquella cercanía, Dean puede notar la caída de sus pestañas, las líneas marcando su rostro cuando su ceño se frunce con ligereza. Y el azul de sus ojos, eléctrico, hipnotizante, cuando levanta la mirada.

—Castiel— responde él; no parece asustado, ni mucho menos. En realidad, observa a Dean con curiosidad, como si tratara de entender cada diminuto pedazo de su alma. Su mirada es tan penetrante, que Dean se siente acongojado por un instante—. Y tenemos información del arcángel, Dean.

Retrocede, siendo apenas consciente de que Sam ya está apuntando a Castiel con su rifle. Un Cuervo grazna en la lejanía, buscando refugio para la noche helada. La luna vuelve a ocultarse tras las nubes.

—¿Que noticias?— pregunta Sam en su lugar. Es Gabriel quien responde.

—Sabemos que todo esto— su mano se levanta, dedos bailando al compás de una canción imaginaria, con la que señala el lugar que han dejado atrás— es solo una treta.

—¿Como están tan seguros?

—Busca su juguete perdido— interviene Castiel; aquellas palabras crean un vuelvo en el corazón de Dean. Levanta la mirada, fijándose en la luna llena, temiendo la respuesta, a pesar de ya saberla—. Los Gabellotti de Costa Nostra son los encargados de buscar la pieza favorita de su colección. Ustedes están matando a cada uno de ellos. Ahora, el Arcángel busca sus cabezas.

—No— interviene Dean. Aunque la negativa no es más que para sí mismo—. No aquí. Hay ojos y oídos por todas partes.

No necesita ser un investigador para saberlo. Ubicados en territorio enemigo, después de crear una masacre que estará a la mañana siguiente en los periódicos, Dean sabe que solo es cuestión de tiempo para que la guerra les alcance y los destruya en aquel lugar.

—Es hora de irnos. Necesitamos un lugar seguro.

La piel de sus manos hormiguea; el cuerpo entero le pesa. Castiel le observa, siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos a medida de que los cuatro suben al Impala de Dean. Y él sabe, que después de todo, después de tantos años en paz, el pasado lo ha alcanzado.

Y ha despertado un nuevo infierno para ellos.


	4. IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autora: Scarlet Raven.
> 
> Parejas: Destiel, Sabriel.
> 
> Derechos: Los personajes no me pertenecen, naturalmente y para mi desgracia. Únicamente la historia es imaginación mía.
> 
> Disclaimer: Universo alterno, con mafias, drogas y menciones de violaciones de por medio. El contenido puede llegar a ser explícito y perturbador para personas especialmente sensibles: muertes, dolor, drama, pero con final feliz. Amor para el mundo, cómo no.

La brisa mueve las hojas de los árboles apostados en hileras rectas, adornando las calles de una ciudad pequeña y olvidada, sumergida en penumbras; en el horizonte los colores se transforman en algo más colorido, más vivo. El sol se levanta mientras el tiempo pasa, cálido e hipnótico, aunque el brillo de su luz no se refleja en ninguna de las ventanas enmohecidas de la finca en la que se encuentran.

El olor de la hierba fresca se mezcla con el aroma del poro que Dean fuma, parado frente a la ventana. El tiempo ha transcurrido lento, y ha perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces Sam le ha pedido que tome asiento para que los cinco puedan sumergirse en una charla que, al parecer, a ninguno complacerá.

Pero es inevitable. Él, sabiéndolo mejor que nadie, finalmente da la vuelta. Meticulosamente analiza cada uno de los rasgos de Castiel: rostro serio, aunque cargado de curiosidad. Observando todo, y a la vez nada. Mirándolo a él, sin molestarse en desviar la mirada cuando Dean enarca ambas cejas ante su penetrante mirada; incluso cuando Dean mira hacia otro punto, puede sentir en su piel el hormigueo de su análisis.

Bobby no se ve muy diferente. Aunque por la forma en la que entrelaza sus dedos, y las arrugas que se forman en su frente, ha trazado un sinfín de teorías que, sabe bien, exteriorizará cuando le parezca conveniente. No ahora, por supuesto; cuando dos desconocidos esperan con paciencia a ser interrogados, como si se tratara de un simple juego de niños.

—Si vamos a hacer esto, te dejaré algo bien claro— baja el puro al cenicero, apagándolo. Dean levanta el índice y señala a Gabriel, el chico de cabello color miel que van a juego con sus ojos, de sonrisa pícara; aquel que se inclina descaradamente sobre Sam, tocándole el cabello como si lo conociera de toda la vida.— Si no te alejas de mi hermano, te voy a meter una bala en la frente.

Rodando los ojos, Gabriel se endereza. Saca del bolsillo de su pantalón un caramelo, llevándoselo a la boca mientras pone distancia entre él y Sam, algo que a Dean complace, pese a ganarse una mirada de reproche por parte de Sam.

—¿Como sabes, cabeza hueca, que no van a encontrarnos aquí?

Por primera vez en toda la noche, Dean no se molesta en explicarle a Gabriel que ese no es su nombre. Lo había hecho demasiadas veces en el par de horas que les tomó moverse de un extremo de Trento hasta el otro lado de la ciudad. Y en el transcurso de aquellas horas, mientras ellos se acomodaban en el interior de una finca abandonada y el resto de su familia se escabullía en las casas que la rodeaban, montando guardia, Gabriel había estado afanado en llamarle de la misma manera.

—Es territorio Singer. Nadie externo a esta familia sabe de su localización.

Gabriel, sonriendo burlonamente, se lleva ambas manos al pecho de manera dramática, dejándose caer en el reposa-brazos del sillón de Sam.

—Me matas de ternura.

Pero Dean deja de lado ese comentario, chasqueando los dedos un par de veces.

—Fuera de ahí, mocoso.

Es la risa de Castiel, suave, apenas audible, lo que llama la atención de Dean. En un rincón de la habitación, mirando la escena, su rostro se ha dividido en el atisbo de una sonrisa. Sus hombros tiemblan ligeramente, lo que es el único rastro de que aún está conteniendo su risa. Dean enarca ambas cejas, dándose cuenta de lo extraño que es verle reír, y la forma en la que su rostro eternamente serio se transforma en una fuente de paz mientras sonríe.

Desviando la mirada, relame sus labios, de pronto totalmente enfocado en el tema principal a tratar. Se encamina hasta el sillón donde está Sam, toma a Gabriel por la nuca y le da un suave empujón hasta quitarlo, sentándose en el lugar que ocupaba.

—Así que, ¿qué es lo que quiere el Arcángel?

—Asesinarlos— responde Castiel, sin tapujos.— De la misma manera en la que ustedes han asesinado a los Gabellotti.

—Ya. Pero la muerte de los Gabellotti es un tema de cada día. Es la razón por la que son cada vez menos.

—Lo es— concede Castiel—. Como bien saben, Italia es regida por las cuatro familias más poderosas. 'La 'Ndrangheta' y 'Camorra' siempre han sido aliadas. Después de todo, Bradbury y Singer, con los Winchester como intermediarios siempre han sido amigos, si los rumores son ciertos. Pero no podemos decir lo mismo de 'Sacra Corona Unita', ni de 'Costa Nostra'.

—Y que lo digas— Bobby se ha dejado caer en el respaldo de su sillón; Dean cree que debe de estar recordando todas las veces que Crowley acudió a él en busca de favores para lidiar con Costa Nostra después de las estupideces de Lucifer y que este jodiera las cosas con su explosiva conducta.—Pero eso no contesta nada, muchacho. Independientemente de a qué familia pertenezcan, los Gabellotti no son un tema difícil de tratar.

—El problema con Lucifer y el Arcángel, es que su competitividad nunca termina. Nacidos de un mismo padre, pero con diferentes intereses, la guerra entre esas familias siempre ha sido inevitable. Pero ahora ha ido más allá. Esta guerra los ha alcanzado, Camorristi. Están en medio de ella, como un efecto colateral de matar a los Gabellotti del arcángel.

Sam se pone de pie, pasando a un lado de Castiel, de Gabriel, hasta el escritorio de Bobby. Toma un bolígrafo y una hoja suelta, pero no escribe nada. En su lugar, comienza a doblar la hoja en diferentes fragmentos, pensativo.

—Así que están buscando algo. ¿Qué es?

—Una presa— Gabriel sonríe mientras les cuenta. Y la mirada que le lanza a Dean le hace estremecerse.— Hace ocho años una noticia hizo temblar a Italia. Azazel, mano derecha del Arcángel fue asesinado por un chiquillo de quince años. ¿Te parece conocida la historia, Dean?

Se lo parece. Ocho años atrás, un día caluroso, colorido, con aroma a jazmín, Dean le había cortado el cuello a Azazel. Temiendo por su vida, por la de su hermano, por la de cada niño que ingresaba a esa casa y no podía volver a salir, Dean de había mantenido lo suficientemente tranquilo, y sumiso; desviando la atención de él, al menos lo diciembre para lograr liberarse de sus cadenas y dar un paso hacia la libertad. En sus pesadillas, aún puede ver los ojos de Azazel, la vida escapando de ellos. Es escalofriante.

—Cuando Azazel murió— prosigue Castiel— no solo fue cortada una de las mayores redes de tráfico del Arcángel. Aquella noche, entre todos esos niños que escaparon, Miguel perdió algo más importante. El heredero principal de Costa Nostra, aquel que tomaría su lugar.

—La mascota que Azazel estaba adiestrando para él.

Terrible, escalofriante. Los recuerdos alcanzan a Dean como una bomba a punto de explotar. Las noches en vela, el asco sentido hacia sí mismo, y su cuerpo siendo tocado. La piel de sus manos hormiguean de manera desagradable; por inercia cierra las manos en puños, y la tela de los guantes que cubre sus manos le recuerda que nadie volverá a tocarlo. Intercambia una mirada con Sam, quien se ha percatado del sutil cambio en el cuerpo de Dean. La mirada suspicaz de Bobby cae en Castiel, en Gabriel; en ningún momento mira a Dean mientras continúa con su interrogatorio.

—¿Por qué este chico, o chica, es tan importante para ellos?

Gabriel, ahora recargado en la parte trasera del respaldo del sillón de Sam, desenvuelve un nuevo caramelo; extiende este hacia Sam, que lo toma con cortesía, pero no lo come.

—Simple: se rumora que es el eslabón perdido. Costa Nostra siempre ha sido la familia más organizada y poderosa. Quien tenga su control, controlará Italia y sus conexiones con el mundo. Las familias siempre han sido leales. Si encuentran al verdadero sucesor, lo pondrán al mando.

—Algo que, por supuesto, decepcionaría a Miguel.

—Sí, sí. Ahora, ¿cómo están tan seguros de todo lo que nos han dicho? — cuestiona Dean.

Sin rodeos, ni tapujos, Castiel avanza por la habitación, deteniéndose a escasos centímetros de Dean, quien solo le observa, porque no es capaz de retroceder. Ambos se analizan. El rostro de Castiel le parece curioso; sus ojos reflejan la luz exterior, y pese a ello, son más oscuros que antes. La caída de sus pestañas crea una sombra dificil de distinguir en sus pómulos. Su rostro se ha vuelto una mueca de curiosidad que, extrañamente, hace sonreír Dean.

—¿No te enseñaron lo que significa espacio personal?

—No— responde él, y Dean puede sentir un agradable hormigueo ahí, donde su cálido aliento roza su piel. Un carraspeo le hace retroceder, enfocarse en algo más que Castiel, aunque puede notar la mirada fulminante de Gabriel.

—Explícanos, muchacho. ¿Cómo dieron con nosotros?

—Eso es muy simple. Solo preguntamos y...

—No— les corta Bobby. Y su tono de voz deja claro que no va a aceptar una falsa explicación— ¿Cómo nos encontraron de verdad?

La distancia entre Dean y Castiel es casi nula nuevamente, pero ninguno hace tal observación mientras Castiel y Gabriel se miran. Entonces les cuentan. Dos investigadores privados cuya lealtad depende del pago, en busca de dos hermanos que se han vuelto leyendas en el bajo mundo.

Dos seres simples, banales, mezclándose con las sombras nocturnas. Dos hermanos, vengativos, sádicos, seductores, fríos.

Cazadores.

Violadores.

Asesinos.

Demonios.

Las historias solían ir de boca en boca, retorciéndose entre lenguas agradecidas o airosas. Convirtiéndolos en seres extraordinarios, con un pasado oscuros lleno de torturas y ambiciones.

A veces, las personas sonríen al escuchar sus nombres. Otros escupen sobre él, condenando las blasfemias en las que se han convertido. Condenando el amor que, afirman muchos, es la razón de su miserable vida: la condena divina por un amor incestuoso.

Tal vez, dicen, se trata de un castigo por el odio que existe entre ambos. La sed de venganza de uno para con el otro. Una vida triste, vacía, es lo único que pueden tener como resultado de intentar matarse entre sí.

Historías fantasiosas, míticas, que solían escucharse por las calles desde que la vida de Azazel terminara a manos de los hermanos Winchester, precisamente, el mayor de ellos. Años enteros de completo silencio, solo para resurgir caóticamente, llamando la atención de las agencias policíacas y de las mafias poderosas. Apadrinados por Bobby Singer, una leyenda entre las calles, los Winchester se internaron en un mundo oscuro, violento. Se colocaron en la cima del caos y nadie había podido comprender la forma precisa y sádica en la que trabajaban.

Esas historias, verídicas o no, los habían encaminado de la manera correcta en su investigación sobre ellos. Contratados por Lucifer, en esa guerra de conseguir el eslabón perdido, habían sido conducidos a un callejón sin salida.

Cuando termina de hablar, todos se sumergen en un silencio que solo interrumpe la exhalación del humo de sus pomos. Hasta que, de pronto, Sam decide hablar.

—Dijiste que estamos en un callejón sin salida. ¿Por qué?

El sonido del exterior, tan repentino, alerta a Dean. Órdenes, hombres corriendo, tomando posiciones.

—Los han contratado para matar al cabeza de los Gabellotti Sicilianos— observa Gabriel. El eco de una puerta abriéndose, golpeando contra la pared, obliga a Dean a desviar la mirada de Castiel, buscar su arma y apuntar a la puerta que tiene a escasos metros.— Pero él está muerto. Lo ha estado desde hace mucho tiempo.

La puerta se abre de golpe. Del otro lado, Kevin respira agitado; sostiene su arma como si la vida le fuera en ello. Quizás eso es lo que estaba pasando en realidad.

—Esto es solo una cacería— murmura Castiel al oído de Dean. 

—¡Nos están atacando!— grita Kevin al mismo tiempo.

La tierra cimbra, y pronto, todo se vuelve una cacofonía orquestada por disparos y gritos de auxilio. La ira que invade a Dean le ciega con tal fuerza, que por un instante se siente mareado. Extiende el brazo, tomando a Castiel por la gabardina con tanta fuerza que este suelta un quejido, y después uno más alto, cuando Dean lo estampa violentamente contra la pared.

—Fueron ustedes; ustedes nos delataron, malditos hijos de perra.

—No, espera, nosotros no...

—¡Dean, suéltalo! —está gritando Kevin, pero Dean apenas procesa sus palabras, rápidamente haciendo conjeturas sobre cómo aquel siempre había sido un refugio para ellos, y ahora, cuando recién llevaban a dos investigadores que trabajaban para quien sabe quien, los habían encontrado en un parpadeo. Su mano cerrada alrededor del cuello de Castiel se aprieta con más fuerza, sin embargo, Kevin apoya una mano en su brazo, poniéndolo a la defensiva al instante.— Llévalo contigo, o mátalo ya, ¡pero tienen que salir!

Sopesa sus opciones, echando un vistazo por la ventana. Pese al moho, es posible ver las diversas camionetas que van llegando; Sicilia. O, tal vez, la dirección de Investigación Antimafias. Calcula números, echando un vistazo a Sam, quien sin duda ha calculado mejor que él. Sam sacude la cabeza en negativa, y para Dean se ve tan jodidamente pequeño, incluso si está apuntando la sien de Gabriel con su arma, que no pretende exponerlo más.

Aflojando el agarre en el cuello de Castiel, lo señala con el índice libre.

—Si te alejas de mi, te mato. 

Retrocede, justo en el instante en el que la ventana se rompe ante los disparos. Todos se tiran al suelo, Dean se cubre la cabeza con ambos brazos, buscando a Bobby con la mirada. Este ha retrocedido, guiando a Samuel por la pared; entre ellos va Gabriel, que a su vez, busca a Castiel.

En el instante en que Castiel avanza, Dean lo toma del tobillo, jalándolo consigo; lo voltea, y él gatea sobre su cuerpo lo suficiente para estar cara a cara. Dean sonríe. Sin embargo, su sonrisa ya no es amigable. Guarda una macabra sorpresa, que a Castiel no le cuesta comprender. Las balas que chocan contra la pared caen, aplastadas, su sonido perdiéndose entre todo lo demás. Pero la voz de Dean es clara, tan clara que parece apoderarse de todo su entorno por un instante.

—Quédate conmigo, Castiel. O lo lamentarás. 

Y le parece tan extraño, tan simple, que cuando Castiel asiente, Dean se siente tranquilo nuevamente.

—¡Dean!

—¡Los veré al otro lado! ¡Que esa basura no se escape!

—¡Oye! ¿A quién le llamas basura, maldito...? 

Dean no espera a que Gabriel termine de hablar. Permite que Castiel se de la vuelta nuevamente, y ambos gatean por el suelo hasta el pasillo; la pared les sirve de escudo, y Dean tiene unos preciados segundos para pensar su siguiente movimiento. Busca a Kevin, sin embargo, este ha salido detrás de Sam, lo que a Dean le parece maravilloso. 

—Por ahí— Castiel no espera la aprobación de Dean. Corre hasta la puerta, aquella que guía hasta el otro extremo del terreno. Sin embargo, se detiene abruptamente, y Dean entiende por qué. 

Desde que Dean conociera a Bobby, se había percatado de que él no era precisamente como los demás. Un hombre que había servido en una de las tantas guerras antes de volverse parte de una mafia aún más caótica, se había vuelto un paranoico que no podía confiar en alguien. Prueba de ello, eran las paredes del enorme laberinto que se extendían ante ellos, construido con distintas derivaciones de caminos especialmente diseñadas para momentos como aquellos.

—Lindo, ¿no?

A Dean mismo le había costado demasiado aprender el camino correcto; ahora, un adulto capaz de valerse por sí mismo, con un talento extraordinario para la orientación, aún había ocasiones en las que todavía le costaba encontrar el camino correcto en cada lugar al que Bobby los arrastraba. 

La confusión de Castiel dura apenas milésimas de segundos; comprendiendo que no es capaz de salir de ahí tratando de huir, se hace a un lado, dejando que sea Dean quien tome el mando. Este suspira, y da un último vistazo a la habitación por la que acaba de salir, escuchando las voces que poco a poco van alejándose, le da un último vistazo a Castiel.

—No te separes de mi— advierte con seriedad, y se interna en el pasadizo.

Las paredes huelen a humedad, y conforme avanzan, la luz se vuelve menos nítida. Pronto, ambos están sumergidos en una abrumadora oscuridad, donde solo sus respiraciones se escuchan, y se mezclan con el susurro del eco de los sonidos del exterior. Bajo sus pies, la tierra vibra cada par de minutos; pese a todo, Dean no deja de prestarle atención al camino, a las paredes manchadas de sangre, y las memorias de todos los que alguna vez estuvieron ahí.

—¿De verdad es tan peligroso?

La pregunta de Castiel toma a Dean por sorpresa. Este se detiene, sin embargo, no aparta la vista del techo sobre ellos, y el peligro de las dagas envenenadas si ellos llegan a dar un paso en falso. Se desvía a la izquierda, deteniéndose los segundos suficientes para que las dagas caigan al suelo y se entierren en la tierra; cuidadosamente las rodea, y continúa. 

—Más de quinientas personas han muerto aquí, por increíble que lo parezca.

Y lo parece. Pero Castiel no parece asombrado, por el contrario. Cuando dan la vuelta en una esquina, y ambos logran esquivar otra tanda de dagas, más bien parece fascinado.

—Ahora, quiero que seas completamente sincero, o voy a dejarte aquí como un cachorro abandonado, ¿me entiendes?— Deteniéndose abruptamente, Dean se da la vuelta. Busca en los ojos de Castiel. Busca respuestas. Busca la verdad—. ¿Por qué los trajeron aquí?

Castiel, en un gesto ya tan característico, ladea la cabeza, sus cejas uniéndose unos cuantos milímetros.

—No hemos sido nosotros— cuando Dean abre la boca para replicar, Castiel se adelanta, siendo ahora él quien va guiándolos; pese al peligro Dean no lo detiene— sabemos que te buscan, pero no hemos venido aquí para delatarles. Mi hermano y yo estamos dispuestos a ayudarles en este embrollo, siempre y cuando nos permitan ir con ustedes. 

—Dame una buena razón para permitirlo.

—En este punto, porque no tienen otra opción. Lucifer y Miguel se debaten entre cual de todos los _Camorristi_ tienen la pieza que Miguel busca. Dean, ellos creen que tu...

—Silencio.

—No, escúchame. Ellos creen que tu...

—Callate. 

Guardan silencio. Castiel, sin comprender. Dean, tratando de escuchar atentamente qué es el sonido que percibe. Como manecillas serpenteando por el camino que han recorrido, anunciando un inminente final.

_Tic, toc, tic, toc._

—Mierda, tenemos que irnos. Corre, corre, ¡corre!

El eco de sus palabras se mezclan con el sonido de la bomba explotando, derrumbando aquello que alguna vez llamaron hogar. 


	5. V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autora: Scarlet Raven.
> 
> Parejas: Destiel, Sabriel.
> 
> Derechos: Los personajes no me pertenecen, naturalmente y para mi desgracia. Únicamente la historia es imaginación mía.
> 
> Disclaimer: Universo alterno, con mafias, drogas y menciones de violaciones de por medio. El contenido puede llegar a ser explícito y perturbador para personas especialmente sensibles: muertes, dolor, drama, pero con final feliz. Amor para el mundo, cómo no.

El sonido atronador se desliza en su mente como el eco de aquello le fue arrancado y no puede recuperar. La bruma que le envuelve cuando despierta súbitamente le recuerda todos aquellos rostros que él, con una sonrisa burlona, ha observado del otro lado de un ventanal en alguna habitación oculta, listo para torturar hasta la muerte. El eco de sus voces y súplicas llenando las habitaciones que Dean tenía que limpiar meticulosamente para no ser descubierto por un sencillo desliz. Y él, sin poder detenerse, cumpliendo una orden más en su caótico mundo.

Ahora, al igual que todos ellos, en el instante en el que abre los ojos se siente atrapado en una avalancha de sentimientos encontrados; las memorias llegan una a una, tomando forma, buscando orientarle después de aquella explosión. El recuerdo es como una bomba misma, que dispara su adrenalina, que le lleva a moverse con brusquedad. El movimiento le envía una oleada de dolor casi imposible de soportar, y por un instante, se vuelve imposible concentrarse en otra cosa que no sea la luz blanquecina sobre su cabeza y el zumbido en sus oídos.

A medida que recupera el control en su cuerpo, va volviéndose plenamente consciente de los detalles a su alrededor. Está en medio de una lúgubre habitación de tapiz amarillento, con vigas de madera roídas que parecen a punto de caerse en cualquier segundo. Vacía, a excepción de la camilla oxidada en la que él se encuentra tendido, y esposado, lo que no le sorprende. Tira del metal, que tintinea, pero no es aquello lo que causa el pánico de Dean. Su traje está desgarrado de diferentes puntos, manchado de sangre y tierra. Y sus manos, desnudas, reciben la caricia de un par de dedos que le recorren la piel.

Aparta la mano con brusquedad; los músculos de su cuerpo protestan doloridos ante la tensión y rigidez que la provoca el contacto, el metal de las esposas dañando su piel. La carcajada cínica que recorre la habitación le confirma que no está solo. A su lado, con ambas manos levantadas en signo de rendición, un hombre de piel oscura le observa.

—Henriksen—sisea, molesto. El hombre parece complacido de ser reconocido. La jaqueca de Dean empeora potencialmente. Y se dice así mismo que nadie puede juzgarlo por la ira descomunal que le recorre cuando ve que es precisamente él quien le mantiene esposado.

—Y tú, si bien recuerdo, eres Dean Winchester. Sam me ha contado maravillas de ti.

Pese a la furia que siente, las comisuras de sus labios se elevan como el inicio de una sonrisa tranquila. No puede decir que las palabras de Henriksen no le calman. Sam contando cosas de su familia es la mayor imposibilidad que podría existir. Aún así, decide participar en su juego.

—¿Dónde está él? Déjame adivinar. ¿Poniéndose lindo para ti antes de que le pidas una cita?

La sonrisa en el rostro de Victor Henriksen no flaquea. Pero Dean lo conoce lo suficientemente bien para notar la molestia en sus ojos, el cambio sutil en su respiración cuando se da cuenta de que Dean se burla de él. El investigador de la Federación Antimafia baja los brazos, comenzando una lenta caminata por la habitación. Sus pasos no logran acallar los sonidos que provienen del otro lado de las paredes, cuya única posible explicación, piensa Dean, es que hay más de un agente escuchando su conversación. La sutileza de Victor para avisarle de ello le complace.

—Él nos ha contado todo, Dean. Así que mas vale que tu cooperes, o verás su cabeza rodar.

—¿Fue él quien los condujo hasta la casa de seguridad? — cuando el investigador no contesta, Dean chasquea la lengua y vuelve a hablar— Solamente un miembro de la familia Singer podría dar con aquel lugar. ¿Quién te llevó hasta ahí? ¿Fue Sam?

Las palabras de Dean, inyectadas de rabia fingida, profundizan la sonrisa en el rostro de Victor.

—Dudando de la lealtad de tu familia. Todos ustedes son iguales. Profesando lealtad a una misma persona. Pero cuando están en verdaderos problemas, no dudan en traicionarse unos a otros. ¿Acaso no te avergüenzas de ti mismo, Dean? Ni siquiera eres capaz de confiar en tu hermano. Me das asco.

—¿Vas a decírmelo o no?

—¿Por que te diría?

Suspira apesadumbrado, señalándose el cuerpo; desde la cabeza vendada, hasta las esposas que le mantienen fijo a la camilla. Levantando el índice, Dean mueve la muñeca en un círculo, abarcando así toda la habitación.

—No soy estúpido. Sé que no eres tomado en serio en el departamento policíaco, y que tu carrera ha pendido de un hilo durante los cinco años en los que nos has buscado. Ahora, aquí me tienes. Ni siquiera sé donde estamos. Y si lo supiera, ¿de verdad crees que podría escapar en estas condiciones? Las paredes parecen frágiles, pero sé que tras ellas hay agentes armados que son patéticos tratando de silenciar sus pasos. ¿Alguna vez han pensado en conseguir calzado más ligero? Su bullicio me causa dolor de cabeza.

Henriksen abre la boca, buscando protestar, pero Dean eleva la mano, tanto como las esposas le permiten, y le hace callar.

—Sé que no capturaste a Sam. Si lo tuvieras, tu seguridad no sería tan precaria, y tú no habrías dudado ni cinco segundos en degollarlo frente a mi si con eso consiguieras la información que quieres. Lo que me hace pensar que ni siquiera tú sabes qué sucedió en Trento, ni el paradero de mi hermano quien, por cierto, jamás me traicionaría. La próxima vez, búscate una mejor excusa. Ahora, ahórranos este circo, y dime qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí, Victor.

Los ojos del investigador se entrecierran, y en un parpadeo, la máscara de victoria desaparece de su rostro. Se le ve más cansado de lo que Dean lo ha visto en todos esos años en los que han jugado al gato y al ratón, para finalmente compartir historias y tratos que le han permitido ser parte del cuerpo policial, y a su vez, Victor les ha permitido completa libertad a los Winchester. Un trato que constantemente está en juego, y del que Dean no puede depender ahora, en una casa rodeada de policías que buscan su cabeza y un único oficial que es también su informante, pero cuya lealtad está en juego por defender su propia vida.

—Imagino que has escuchado de la obsesión de Miguel y la búsqueda de su... mascota perdida, como suele llamarle.— Tras el asentimiento de Dean, continúa:— Tú mejor que nadie debería de saber que él no se detendrá hasta conseguir lo que quiere. Cuando asesinaste a Azazel y él perdió el control en Costa Nostra, dejaron escapar un elemento fundamental para la mafia.

Dean lo ha escuchado antes. Castiel y Gabriel mencionaron el asunto como si fuera una proeza o el fin del mundo, lo que le parece exagerado y, quizás, patético. Rueda los ojos, sin comprender por qué todo el mundo busca un heredero que nadie está seguro de que exista.

—Sí. Miguel está masacrando a las personas en busca de aquel, o aquella, persona. Supongamos que él no lo consigue. ¿Por qué es este sujeto tan importante?

—La lealtad de las familias...

—No— Dean lame su labio inferior, no dispuesto a tragarse aquella mentira que los Novak lanzaron anteriormente.— Si de lealtades hablaramos, sería completamente claro que ninguno elegiría a un chiquillo que desapareció por años. Las cosas no funcionan así, ya deberías tenerlo claro. Miguel y Lucifer están obsesionados con asesinar a una persona que podría no ser real.

Cruzan miradas, evaluándose uno al otro. Por supuesto, para Dean nada de eso es importante. El control de una familia no depende de las demás, mucho menos de un desconocido que no había hecho nada por establecer un orden que nadie necesitaba. Henriksen parece saberlo, y comprenderlo a totalidad. Un heredero universal era una pérdida de tiempo, y la obsesión de Miguel no era más que eso.

—Sea importante o no, no se detendrá hasta conseguirlo. Y mientras ese día llegue, él seguirá matando personas. Cuando no lo consiga, ¿imaginas sobre quien irá, Dean?

Lo sabe. Sin tener intenciones de ello, buscando su libertad, Dean había sido aquel que dejara ir al sujeto en cuestión; Miguel iría por su cabeza, y no solo eso. Arrastraría consigo a todos aquellos que le importaban. Sam. Bobby. Charlie. Benny. Una guerra innecesaria por un idealismo incorrecto. El nudo en su estómago se profundiza.

—Tienes que dejarme ir.

—Sabes que no puedo hacer eso, Dean. En tres horas llegará el equipo que te escoltará hasta las instalaciones donde serás resguardado hasta que tu juicio llegue. Entonces irás a la horca.

Sacude la cabeza, buscando desesperadamente encontrar las palabras correctas para hacerle ver a Victor que comete un error. Dejar que Miguel iniciara una masacre sería una completa locura. El inicio de un ciclo sin fin que terminaría completamente con el orden que cualquiera de ellos pudiera conocer. Pero no hay palabras suficientes para expresar el caos que supondría aquello. Era Sam, no Dean, quien solía mostrar la verdad con palabras sencillas.

Sam. Se pregunta donde podría haberse escondido para que la bomba no le alcanzara. La punzada en su cabeza se vuelve más intensa.

—Escuchame, Victor...

Antes de que Dean pueda continuar, la puerta de la habitación se abre. Tras ella, un hombre con el rostro encapuchado respira agitado. Su voz, ronca y profunda, sorprende a Dean. Solo tarda un segundo en reconocerle, pero él no le presta atención.

—Agente Henriksen, están asaltando el banco. Los ladrones afirman querer negociar con el encargado de la agencia. Nos han informado que tienen rehenes y los mantienen ahí con amenaza de bomba.

—¿Qué? Que alguien más se encargue. Ahora mismo estoy lidiando con algo más grande.

Tras él, un nuevo agente, igualmente encapuchado (como indica el uniforme antimafia), sostiene un arma; tiembla mientras le coloca el seguro.

—Negativo. Yo estuve ahí, ellos realmente tienen una bomba, y afirman que la detonarán si no hablan con alguien de alto mando.

Henriksen maldice por lo bajo, echándole un vistazo a Dean. Él puede ver el preciso instante en el que decide que Dean, rodeado de decenas de agentes ocultos en aquella casa, puede quedarse solo por un par de horas. Asiente, girandose por completo antes de salir de la habitación, seguido por el segundo encapuchado. La puerta se cierra tras ellos, y por unos segundos, Dean puede escuchar el movimiento de todos los agentes que siguen a Victor para su tarea.

Minutos después, cuando todo ha quedado en silencio, Dean vuelve la mirada al hombre que está quitándose la capucha. Chasquea la lengua.

—¿De verdad están asaltando el banco?

—No— responde Castiel al instante, buscando en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, asintiendo para sí mismo cuando encuentra un par de llaves.

—¿Quién era el otro sujeto?

—Un hombre que encontré en un callejón. Le pagué 100 euros por su espectacular actuación. Al parecer este lugar carece de la seguridad adecuada, lo que, en realidad, nos ha beneficiado. Si todo ha salido de acuerdo al plan, al menos la mitad de la seguridad ha ido detrás del investigador Henriksen.— Mientras le cuenta a Dean, se acerca y cuidadosamente toma entre el índice y pulgar el metal de las esposas, cuidando no tocar a Dean, liberándolo. Tácitamente, Dean lo agradece; aleja las manos, y cuidadosamente, baja de la camilla, ignorando el mareo que siente. Castiel continúa: —El banco está a solo unas cuadras de aquí, así que será mejor irnos antes de que descubran que es algo falso. Podemos evitar fácilmente a los policías.

Antes de que Castiel pueda agregar algo más, Dean lo toma del cuello de la gabardina, empujándolo contra la camilla.

—¿Donde está Sam?— exige, sintiendo su ira volver lentamente cuando no nota ni siquiera un cambio sutil en Castiel. Él se limita a observarle, con el rostro inclinado hacia un costado.

—No sé— la franqueza en su voz es como una bofetada para Dean. Este retrocede, evitando prestar atención al nuevo mareo que le atormenta.— Desperté en medio de los escombros. Ahí solo estábamos tú y yo. Aunque intente hacerte reaccionar, no despertaste, así que únicamente me quedó tiempo para esconderme antes de que los agentes llegaran y te escoltaran aquí.

—¿Dónde estamos?

—Aún en Trento. Debemos apresurarnos.

—Espera, ¿como diste conmigo?

La mirada en Castiel resplandece, un instante fugaz en el que Dean duda de haber visto, o no, un brillo especial en sus ojos.

—Los seguí en tu auto. Dejaste las llaves puestas, y había tantos agentes que ninguno se preguntó por él.

Dean lo cree imposible, totalmente absurdo, como una novela literaria barata; cuando Castiel saca de su bolsillo su reloj de cadena y mira la hora, Dean recuerda que el tiempo corre en su contra. Asiente, seguro de que las explicaciones pueden esperar un poco más.

—De acuerdo. Muéstrame el camino.

* * *

El constante, aunque sigiloso, movimiento que había escuchado desde que abriera los ojos en aquel confinamiento ha desaparecido. En ausencia de Henriksen, la casa se ha sumergido en un silencio sepulcral del que Dean no se fía. Contrario a lo que creía, la casa no es pequeña ni está descuidada. Cada par de metros deben detenerse, contener la respiración y esperar a que un policía, igualmente encapuchado como Castiel lo estaba minutos antes, pase por el oscuro pasillo por el que van. Bajan por unas escaleras y ambos van hacia la puerta trasera.

Dean toma nota de recordar a Henriksen que debe de contratar policías mas inteligentes y atentos si quiere seguir conservando su cargo. Descarta el pensamiento, tomando el pomo de la puerta, girándolo y abriendo. La intensidad de la luz le obliga a entrecerrar los ojos, retroceder un paso y chocar con Castiel. A este no parece importarle; le da un vistazo, su rostro impasible. Rodea a Dean, toma el arma bajo su chaleco, y cuando Dean se ha acostumbrado a la luz y ambos están seguros de que no los verán, salen de la casa.

—¡Deténganse!

Detrás de la cerca de madera, dos policías les apuntan. Lucen nerviosos, como si no supieran qué hacer frente a un hombre armado y otro con la cabeza vendada y el traje destruido. Dudan, sostienen sus armas con las manos temblorosas, y Dean no puede evitar sonreír. Lo que ve en sus ojos es miedo. Miedo a ellos; Dean sabe que no hay peor enemigo que uno mismo al dejarse dominar por este; el camino directo a la muerte, sabe bien, es dejarse perder a sí mismo por el temor.

—Vamos a ahorrarnos este teatrito, ¿quieren? —levanta ambas manos, acto por el que recibe una extraña mirada de Castiel. Avanza un paso, en el que los policías quitan el seguro de sus armas, pero retroceden el paso que él avanzó. Miedo; su mejor arma.

Extiende la mano hacia Castiel, tomándolo del antebrazo e instándole a que baje el arma.

—Dean, ¿qué estás...?

—Estos caballeros no son tan groseros como parecen, Castiel. Adriano y Carlo, mis amigos de la agencia policíaca local de nuestra hermosa Campania, la tierra que ha visto crecer a la familia Camorra. ¿Cómo están los niños, Adriano? ¿Y tu hermano, Carlo? ¿Aún necesitas las medicinas para su enfermedad?

Retroceden otro paso, mirándose entre ellos, sabiendo que con aquellas simples preguntas han perdido la batalla. Naturalmente, Dean Winchester conoce cada miembro policíaco de su región, brindándoles protección, aún cuando departamentos como aquel se afanaban a decir que era precisamente lo contrario. Ambos bajan sus armas, descienden la mirada, y se apartan para que Dean y Castiel crucen el cerco y avancen al auto viejo estacionado en la cera de enfrente.

—Creí que habías recuperado mi auto.

—Lo hice. No esperarás que lo trajera aquí, donde llamaría la atención de cualquiera. Necesitamos ser sigilosos, Dean. No es momento para descuidos.

Dean asiente, abriendo la puerta del auto; percibe el preciso instante en el que todo comienza a ir mal. Con un silbido fugaz y un movimiento veloz que corta el aire, una bala recorre la trayectoria que hay entre Victor y ellos. Fugaz, inesperada, roza el hombro de Dean y se impacta en el cofre.

—¡Dean Winchester! ¡Estás detenido por múltiples cargos que atentan contra la seguridad nacional! ¡Detente ahí mismo!

Henriksen, que en algún momento bajó de su auto, apunta directamente a Dean; un duelo de miradas pasa entre ellos, segundos en los que Dean espera que acabe con su vida.

—No me obligues a hacerlo, Dean.

—Cas, dime que dejaste las llaves pegadas.

—Naturalmente. Estaré listo en cuanto lo pidas.

—Dean Winchester— la distancia entre él y Henriksen es cada vez menor— no puedes irte hasta que la corte dictamine si eres culpable o inocente.

—Estás cometiendo traición, Víctor y pagarás con tu vida por ello.

A él parece no importarle. Aún apuntándole, Victor busca en el bolsillo de su pantalón; las esposas que saca resbalan de sus manos, y eso es todo lo que Dean necesita. Se lanza contra el asiento del copiloto, Castiel imitándole, poniendo en marcha el auto.

—Vamos vamos vamos. ¡Arranca!

El disparo de Victor impacta contra el medallón, rompiéndolo. La persecución comienza. Primero un auto, el de Victor, y rápidamente es seguido de una hilera de autos con bocinas que anuncian la cacería que se realiza en las calles de Trento. Hombres y mujeres se apartan, ancianas cubren los ojos de niños pequeños que juegan en las calles y preguntan, curiosos, de qué se trata.

Y Dean, con la pistola de Castiel en la mano, sonriendo por la adrenalina que le recorre. Baja la ventana, y siente la brisa del atardecer golpear su rostro; la ciudad huele a flores, a libertad, a una vida tranquila y apacible, diferente a la que él y Sam consiguieron.

_Sam._

Sam, y la vida tétrica a la que Dean le arrastró. Las calles se vuelven estrechas, un auto sale de la nada y Castiel lo esquiva con una habilidad impresionante. Como el comandante experimentado de un ejército, Castiel maniobra el auto por las calles, esquivando puestos ambulantes, doblando cada par de calles, burlando a la policía. Su rostro se mantiene sereno, como un muro impenetrable en el que Dean se deleita mientras dejan una nueva oleada de policías atrás. La calma de Castiel es deslumbrante; posiblemente, no habría encontrado mejor compañero para un juego como aquel.

Aparta el pensamiento, centrándose en la calle que va volviéndose más estrecha; los espejos retrovisores son destrozados en la brecha por la que apenas logran salir.

—Tienes un plan, supongo.

—No morir sería un buen comienzo.

La sonrisa de Dean se ensancha. El peligro que los rodea es latente, anunciándose por cada rincón de la ciudad que recorren. Entre todo ese caos, le resulta fácil notar la arruga que se forma en la frente de Castiel mientras este idea un plan que les salve de morir estúpidamente en el caos de su libertad, y por un instante, Dean duda en contestar, solo para seguir viendo aquella adorable marca. Pese a todo, lame su labio inferior, observando las calles de la ciudad para orientarse.

—Adigio está cerca. Dirigete ahí.

Castiel le mira, dudoso, pero obedece. Cambia la velocidad del auto, dando un volantazo para redirigirlos. Su mirada recorre el espejo retrovisor. En tanto, Dean lleva las manos a su cabeza, desprendiendo lenta y cuidadosamente las vendas; su cabeza duele, y punza mientras la retira, pero, al igual que todo lo que ha pasado antes, decide dejarlo para después y busca algo que pueda servirles.

—¿Qué estás pensando, Dean?

Ante ellos, el río Adigio se extiende esplendorosamente, reflejando la luz del bajo sol. La tarde comienza a caer, pintando el cielo de tonos cálidos que ninguno puede apreciar.

—¿Sabes nadar, Castiel?

—Un momento. Dean, no pretenderá que...

—Ganaremos tiempo. Si no lo hacemos, ellos nos alcanzarán en algún momento.

Como si lo hubiera invocado, el auto del investigador Henriksen dobla violentamente en una calle, sus llantas quemando la piedra del suelo, evitando golpearlos, por muy poco. El puente se extiende ante ellos, adornado de flores que hacen juego con el cielo. Dean toma la manija de la puerta.

—Aún si lo hacemos, no tenemos la certeza de que podremos librarnos de ellos después.

Dean duda. Sopesa sus opciones, analizando todo lo que ha sucedido los últimos días. Es fácil darse cuenta de que los Novak, de alguna manera, tuvieron algo que ver con la explosión de su refugio; por otro lado, tener a Castiel consigo era un botín que le permitiría garantizar la seguridad de Sam y Bobby en caso de que estos hubieran sido capturados. Sus opciones son limitadas, su tiempo es corto. El auto de Henriksen golpea la defensa, Castiel apenas y puede mantener el control.

Dean toma una decisión, esperando no lamentarse por ello.

—Confía en mí, Castiel. No estamos solos en Trento. Tengo un plan.

Comparten una mirada; Dean percibe con claridad cómo se va formando esa diminuta arruga en la frente de Castiel. La mezcla de esta con sus ojos dilatados, con la inocencia imperturbable que demuestra en esos momentos, y la confianza que le muestra cuando asiente y gira el volante hacia el acantilado; una mezcla que envía a Dean una oleada de ternura que no había sentido con alguien mas que con Sam. Un sentimiento de agradecimiento y dulzura que se desvanece en segundos.

Los autos tras ellos se detienen. Victor suelta un alarido _"¡No lo hagan, alto!"_ que ambos ignoran. Una última mirada, y Dean siente vértigo cuando el auto sale volando hacia el río.   
  


* * *

Viento frío recorre las oscuras calles de la ciudad, iluminada por la luz de la luna y farolas dispuestas en las entradas de las casas. Pasos suenan por las calles, hombres corriendo y explorando los rincones de cada callejón y lugares abandonados, buscando a dos hombres cuyos cadaveres no encontraron en el auto que cayó al río.

Dean Winchester suspira por tercera vez. Parado junto a la ventana rota de una fábrica abandonada, observa sombras recorrer la ciudad. Ocasionalmente, cuando las lámparas iluminan la fábrica, retrocede y se esconde en el hueco oscuro que Castiel ha adaptado para ellos.

Se siente patético.

Ambos habían saltado del auto antes de que este impactara contra el agua, nadando en conjunto (Castiel ayudado a Dean) y se habían internado en una de las tuberías de drenaje, caminando sin rumbo hasta encontrar una coladera por la cual pudiera salir.   
Ahora, escondidos en medio de la ciudad, en una fábrica de textiles abandonada hacía mucho, con la ropa sucia y húmeda, el cuerpo magullado, una jaqueca terrible y la constante seriedad en el rostro de Castiel, se siente patético y más perdido que nunca.

Castiel no parece estar en mejores condiciones. Cada tanto observa a Dean; la mirada profunda que posee sólo agudiza la sensación en Dean de que está vigilándolo, listo para traicionarlo en cualquier momento. Sacude la cabeza, arrancando el pensamiento con la nueva punzada de dolor.

—Necesitas dormir, Dean.

—Estoy bien.

No lo está. En la calma que la fábrica les ofrece, los pensamientos de Dean se desvían una y otra vez a Sam y su paradero desconocido. En las calles, un nuevo grupo de hombres, de los que Dean no está seguro de que sean policías, caminan con sigilo, sus miradas buscando, sin encontrar nada.

—Dime una cosa, Castiel. ¿Cómo sobreviviste?

—Te refieres a la bomba.

—No. Me refiero a nuestra noche juntos— ante la curiosa mirada de Castiel, donde parece querer recordar lo que Dean dice, rueda los ojos, exasperado.— Claro que me refiero a la bomba, listillo. Terminé esposado en una casa de seguridad y tú no.

—Es porque no terminé bajo escombros, como tú.

—¿Y Sam? ¿Y tu hermano? ¿Viste a Bobby en algún momento?

La expresión de Castiel cambia por un instante; su rostro sombrío es tan breve que Dean no está seguro de haberlo visto en realidad.

—No sé dónde están, Dean. Aunque me gustaría saberlo.

—Sí. Gabriel y tú son muy unidos, al parecer.

Castiel lleva las manos a su espalda, irguiéndose. Posa la vista en Dean, sus ojos evaluando cada aspecto de su rostro. Su escrutinio es descarado, aunque Dean no está seguro de que Castiel intente ser grosero. Da un paso hacia adelante, uno con el que Castiel no retrocede.

—Tanto como lo son Sam y tú, por lo que veo.

Dean asiente, sin apartarse, permitiendo aquel juego de miradas que se siente diferente a cualquier otro que haya tenido antes. La corriente de aire se vuelve helada, sin embargo, Dean se siente cálido cuando la distancia entre ellos es casi nula.

—Sé de alguien que puede ayudarnos— confiesa. En el puente, cuando le había confesado a Castiel de que no estaban solos en Trento, no había estado seguro de contarle sobre él. Ahora, sumergidos en la negrura y el peligro que les rodea en la ciudad, está ansioso por hacerlo.

No por primera vez, Castiel parece sopesar las opciones que tiene ante sí: confiar en Dean y seguirle, o quedarse ahí hasta que eventualmente la policía, o alguna otra pandilla le encuentre. El escrutinio de aquellas opciones es rápido, así que cuando Dean se aparta, buscando en el lugar algo que les sirva como arma (un tubo metálico que desprende de una máquina oxidada), Castiel avanza hasta la puerta, esperando por Dean.

—Buena decisión— elogia este, sopesando el tubo.

Ambos se sitúan en cada extremo del enorme portón metálico; es pesado, y causa un chirrido lastimero mientras el metal raspa contra el metal; ambos lo sujetan, tratando de alzarlo para no causar ruidos. Así, ambos lo cargan en silencio, haciéndolo retroceder lo suficiente para pasar por la abertura.  
Tras echar un vistazo y asegurarse de que no hay nadie que pueda verlos, se deslizan fuera de la fábrica, caminando en la calle que solo les ofrece oscuridad.

Ladrillos pintados de diferentes colores los ocultan mientras avanzan; cada par de minutos deben detenerse, escuchar con atención, y continuar. Quizás aquello no sería tan peligroso si Dean no perteneciera a una familia regente de la mafia; pero lo hace, y Castiel le acompaña, así que debe cuidarse. Debe de cuidarle. Cuidar de Castiel.

El pensamiento es reconfortante, tanto que le hace sonreír, una oleada de calidez recorriéndole por la idea, y ni siquiera se molesta en comprender por qué le hace sentir tan bien. La sonrisa se borra cuando escucha murmullos a la lejanía; se detienen, mirándose entre sí. Un grupo de agentes dobla la esquina. El instante es preciso, y Dean empuja a Castiel hacia el callejón, tirando de su mano hasta que ambos están detrás de un montón de bolsas de basura.

—¿Escucharon eso?

Maldice mentalmente, empuja a Castiel contra la pared, y no se opone cuando Cas tira de su cuerpo. Pegados el uno al otro, Dean siente la calidez que desprende el cuerpo de Castiel. Sus alientos se mezclan, ambos se miran, y Dean espera la repulsión que le causa el toque de cualquier persona.

Pero esta no llega.

Castiel le mira, permaneciendo a la defensiva. Dean sabe lo que espera: que Dean estalle en un ataque de rabia, como cada vez que alguien le toca; su miedo retornando con una furia tan caótica que personas mueren en un instante por atreverse a ponerle una mano encima después de todo lo que ha pasado.

—No es nada, avanza. Debemos encontrarlos.

Pasos alejándose, Cas y Dean volviendo a una momentánea seguridad. Pero Dean no retrocede. A esa distancia, puede observar con detenimiento los detalles en el rostro de Castiel: sus ojos dilatados, su respiración pausada resultado de estarse conteniendo. La mirada de Dean desciende, y la forma en la que Castiel relame sus labios es tan inocente que resulta seductora.

Como una abrumadora revelación, Dean nota la lentitud con la que Castiel levanta la mano, dirigiéndola a su pecho con cautela. Un movimiento simple que le hace retroceder de golpe, su piel hormigueando incluso cuando no ha sido tocada, pero aún así, negándose a querer serlo.

Se miran por un momento, y Dean no entiende lo que ha sucedido entre ellos.   
Un par de metros más allá, una puerta oculta entre los muros se desliza, pero Dean tarda un momento en comprender que esperan por ellos. Castiel abre la boca, pero aquello que fuera a decir es interrumpido por Dean, quien anuncia:

—De cualquier manera, hemos llegado.

Da media vuelta, y camina sin fijarse si Castiel le sigue, pero sabiendo que lo hará. La luz del edificio es tenue, y Dean cruza la puerta sin miramientos.

Un instante después, un arma está apuntándole.


	6. VI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autora: Scarlet Raven.
> 
> Parejas: Destiel, Sabriel.
> 
> Derechos: Los personajes no me pertenecen, naturalmente y para mi desgracia. Únicamente la historia es imaginación mía.
> 
> Disclaimer: Universo alterno, con mafias, drogas y menciones de violaciones de por medio. El contenido puede llegar a ser explícito y perturbador para personas especialmente sensibles: muertes, dolor, drama, pero con final feliz. Amor para el mundo, cómo no.

—¿Dean?

Su nombre es pronunciado con sorpresa. Una voz familiar que tranquiliza el fuerte palpitar de su corazón tras el nerviosismo que sintió en el callejón, asustado por la reacción que había tenido ante Castiel. Cas, la calidez de su cuerpo, sus respiraciones entremezcladas y el pánico que se instaló en él cuando estuvo a punto de tocarle.

Declina el pensamiento ante un nuevo sonido. Usando un pantalón holgado, una camiseta floja y una boina caquí perfectamente ajustada a su cabeza, Benny Lafitte quita el seguro de su arma, apuntando esta vez al hombre tras él. A su alrededor, cuatro personas más los rodean; hombres de confianza que protegen a Benny, a Dean; listos para acribillar a Castiel en el instante en el que se de la orden. Cas, que levanta las manos con inocencia, ladeando la cabeza en un gesto que Dean ha aprendido a reconocer como confusión.

—Wow, wow, espera, espera. Está bien, él viene conmigo, es de fiar.

Aunque está completamente seguro de que el chico comprendía que estaba metiéndose a la boca del lobo cuando decidió seguirlo, se interpone entre él y todas las armas, protegiéndolo con su cuerpo de estas y de su gente, que no dudaría en matarle cuando Dean estuviera fuera de su alcance.

Un instante de comprensión pasa entre él y su amigo, cuestionamiento silencioso que Dean responde arqueando las cejas y las manos extendidas. Con duda en su mirada, Lafitte baja el arma, sus hombres le imitan; sin perder de vista al chico Novak los rodea, asomando entonces la cabeza con cautela.

—Ha llegado— anuncia — mantengan la guardia hasta que decidamos qué hacer.

No recibe respuesta; por ­su parte, Dean sabe que Benny habla con todos aquellos que conforman su círculo de personas de confianza, ocultos entre las casas a los alrededores, aquellos que cuidan uno de sus puntos de reunión en caso de emergencia. Tras volver al interior del cálido refugio, Benny empuja la puerta de entrada falsa, cerrando tras esta la verdadera; da media vuelta, mira a Castiel, a Dean. Y finalmente, suelta un suspiro de alivio. Parece cargar el peso del mundo en los hombros, y aun así, su rostro se divide en una sonrisa que contagia a Dean.

—La próxima vez que quieras fingir tu muerte, cuéntame antes, hermano.

—¿Es esto subordinación?

—Por supuesto que lo es. Te patearé el trasero y después me encargaré de patear el de Miguel.

Ambos se quedan callados, dejando pasar el tiempo, hasta que el momento transcurrido los hace sentirlos livianos, y se echan a reír eufóricamente. Los hombres a su alrededor se palmean unos a otros, tomando como éxito el que él estuviese ahí. Sonríen ante Dean, saludándolo con inclinaciones de cabeza y palabras de bienvenida. Todos miran con desconfianza a Castiel, pero vuelven a sus puestos de vigilancia.

—Es bueno tenerte de vuelta, hermano. No sabíamos cuánto tiempo tardarías en aparecer. Escuchamos sobre una persecución, y una noticia sobre Dean Winchester volviéndose loco, lanzándose de un puente con un acompañante misterioso. Ese, imagino, debes de ser tú.

Castiel, quien hasta entonces se había mantenido al margen, escondido detrás de Dean en aquella estrecha habitación, da un paso al frente, asintiendo como forma de saludo.

—Castiel Novak.

Benny parpadea; saborea el nombre, seguro de saber quién es, levanta el mentón, sin inmutarse. La reputación de cada uno los precede.

—Benny Lafitte.

—¿El "Chupasangre" de los Winchester? He escuchado sobre ti y tus víctimas. Se dice que eres un justiciero en las calles, deshaciéndote de todos los que son verdaderamente monstruosos.

—Oh, no es para tanto. De ser así... —señala a Dean— él también estaría muerto.

Ambos ríen, estrechando sus manos en saludo. Dean, que observó en silencio aquel breve intercambio, se da cuenta de la sutileza que ambos usan para tantear el terrero; con la guardia en alto, y la cautela y desconfianza ocultas tras un poco de cortesía. Es entretenido, por lo que, mientras intercambian un par de palabras más, Dean solo los observa, intentando imaginar todas las circunstancias que Castiel habría tenido que pasar antes para poder desenvolverse tan bien en un entorno así.

—Lamento la demora, Benny —finalmente interviene, lamiéndose el labio inferior— ¿Has tenido noticias de Sam?

—Eres el primero en llegar aquí. Aunque hemos recibido diferentes informes. El primero de ellos decía que tú estabas bien muerto. El segundo, que alguien había visto a Sam deambulando por Sicilia, con Bobby a sus espaldas.

—¿Solo Bobby?

—Sí. Si te parece bien, por la mañana enviaré a Jody y sus chicas a conseguir información.

—No. Creo que es un rumor falso. Sam es demasiado listo. Rondar Sicilia con Miguel al mando, buscando nuestras cabezas, sería una completa locura. Además, el hermano de este chico, Gabriel, debe de estar con ellos. Si no lo han visto, es porque es una trampa.

—O está muerto.

—Sí. Es una posibilidad. Sin embargo, creo que Sam aún debe de estar en Campania. Es nuestro territorio, después de todo. O, quizás...

Guarda silencio. Avanza por la habitación, fijándose en los pequeños detalles que hacen de aquel lugar un refugio fuerte. Aunque la entrada es, aparentemente, solo una madera pintada al estilo de los bloques de ladrillo, las paredes son gruesas, y cada rincón que podría considerarse como punto débil, es cuidado por uno o dos de los hombres de Benny.

Mientras avanzan por un estrecho pasillo que los conduce a una placa metálica insertada en la pared, Dean echa un vistazo a Castiel; se muestra tranquilo. Benny recorre la placa, que se mantiene abierta por la fuerza bruta que Lafitte usa, mientras Dean pasa. Aquel chico de ojos azules y rostro inexpresivo tiene la mirada fija en las vigas sobre ellos. Pero es totalmente claro para Dean que solo finge no escuchar, aunque en realidad está prestándoles completa atención.

—Calabria— concede Benny. —Piensas que Sam podría estar en ahí.

Calabria, la ciudad perdida de Italia que salió de su pobreza gracias a la 'Ndrangheta, una de las cuatro familias de la mafia italiana, cuya forma de moverse era tan meticulosa, que ni siquiera la policía se atrevía a cuestionar su forma de moverse y el narcotráfico oculto por el turismo y la agricultura.

—Le pediré a Jody que visite a Charlie en Calabria. Tal vez ella sepa algo. Por ahora, será mejor que se duchen y coman algo... Bienvenido a casa, Dean.

La placa metálica se cierra tras ellos, y el calor del hogar les da la bienvenida. El drástico cambio de la habitación pequeña y mohosa, a aquella de paredes de perfecta pintura, sillones de piel y la chimenea encendida en medio de la pared frente a ellos, desconcierta a Dean por un momento. No es por la falta de costumbre. Es, más bien, que los días pasados el lugar más seguro había sido un rincón en la oscuridad. Y ahora, Jody, con una taza de café en la mano, está mirándole con sorpresa, y la calidez que la caracteriza. Y Dean se siente tan abrumado que debe desviar la mirada, incluso cuando no puede evitar sonreír, ni sentir el nudo en su garganta. Está a punto de echarse a llorar, y _"Carajo, Dean, contrólate"_ ; pensar aquello no ayuda en nada.

—Ah, es uno de esos días donde evitamos saludarnos para que no haya ninguna lágrima de machos, ¿no?

Dean sacude la cabeza, soltando una carcajada, porque Jody va a volverlo loco de euforia. Ella luce mucho más radiante cuando se acerca; la mirada de camaradería es la misma que ve en cada persona que conforma la familia de Bobby Singer, la Camorra. Para él es claro que Jody se contiene de abrazarle, y en lugar de ello, cambia su atención al chico tras Dean.

—He traído un amigo, Jody. Él va a ayudarnos a encontrar a Sam.

—¿Es así? —las cejas de Jody se elevan. Tras dejar su taza en la mesa de centro, cruza ambos brazos, evaluando con la mirada al investigador. Este mantiene su expresión neutra, pero sus ojos muestran una respuesta pasiva, calmada—. ¿De dónde lo sacaste? ¿De una tubería?

—No la llamaría de esa manera— Castiel, pasando una mano por su cabello de forma descuidada, arruga un poco la frente. Extiende los dedos y Dean está seguro de ver una mueca de asco en su rostro al ver una mucosidad entre ellos. Es difícil no echarse a reír de nuevo— Era un desagüe del río, pero ya veo a lo que se refiere. Si me permiten, me gustaría tomar una ducha y así quitarme este terrible hedor.

El rostro de Jody se divide en una sonrisa.

—Vaya, Dean trajo un chico educado a casa. Ya era hora, ¿no lo crees? Pensé que te quedarías solo para siempre.

—Por Dios, Jody. Estás loca.

—Sí, es probable— descruza los brazos, su tono materno cambiando por uno más distraído, menos preocupado—. Les preparé algo de comer mientras la ducha está lista. Vamos, siéntense.

Ellos no lo hacen; ambos se quedan de pie en medio de aquella salita, mirando a Jody salir por un pasillo, probablemente a la cocina, con Benny detrás de ella, caballeroso como siempre, dispuesto a ayudar a una dama. En ese punto, Dean se siente exhausto, y puede ver en el rostro de Castiel que no está en mejores condiciones.

Sabe que es estúpido sentirse de así, especialmente ahora que tienen tanto trabajo por delante. Encontrar a Sam, a Bobby, y con suerte, detener la maldita guerra antes de que Miguel la tomara muy en serio y comenzara una búsqueda de aniquilar familias por un rehén inexistente. Debían hacerlo. Las personas pagaban por seguridad; hombres buscaban unirse a sus filas de Gabellottis en busca de su protección; su gobierno de mafia comenzaba a extenderse a niveles históricos, y él acababa de encontrar a un chico que parecía más preocupado por la suciedad en su cabello que por estar dentro de un cuartel con asesinos y traficantes. Uno que parecía guardar los secretos del universo en una simple sonrisa. Sonrisa que solo él conocía en aquella región italiana.

Pero aquella casa de seguridad es cálida, Benny es un amigo y _caporegime_ de confianza, su gente es habilidosa, no necesitan esconderse tras una pila de basura o tras un auto oxidado. Por lo que, por un momento, Dean puede darse un respiro y 'sentir' todo lo que ha sucedido.

Reaccionar ante el pensamiento de Sam desaparecido, de su familia muerta, o esparcida al igual que Sam. El paradero de Garth, Kevin, y cualquier persona que estuviera a su lado en el ataque en Trento es desconocido. Sus redes de tráfico han sido detenidas, Henriksen lo ha traicionado, y no tiene ninguna garantía de poder detener todo el caos que está por venir gracias a las ambiciones absurdas de un esquizofrénico obsesivo que se cree el hijo favorito de Dios. Da un paso hacia adelante, después otro; uno más, y Dean se desploma en el sillón más próximo, cerrando los ojos. Había estado tan atrapado en la idea de no pensar, de avanzar, que en ese respiro, todo se acumula y Dean debe inhalar fuerte, y usar todo su autodominio para no tener un ataque de pánico. De nuevo.

Suspira, apesadumbrado. Abre los ojos, topándose con la mirada inquisitiva de Castiel.

—¿Cuál es el verdadero problema, Dean?

Parpadea, se endereza; piensa en ello, y se deja caer nuevamente en el sillón

Nos contrataron para matar al Gabellotti siciliano. Dijiste que está muerto. ¿Es verdad?

—Lo es.

—Después de su muerte, atacaron nuestro refugio en Trento. Pocos sabían de aquella localización, pero estoy seguro de que Henriksen es quien dio con él.

—Asumes que él está trabajando con Miguel.

—Y es exactamente ese el problema. Lo único que hemos hecho es huir de la gente de Miguel. No se trata de que hayamos matado a sus Gabellotti, o él simplemente nos lo habría hecho pagar con un asesinato de vuelta. Miguel busca algo más, ¿no es así? La verdadera pregunta es: ¿qué está buscando Miguel?

—¿Qué es lo que busca cualquier persona con poder?

—Que este permanezca... él busca la guerra, ¿no es así?

—No solo busca la guerra, Dean.

—¿Entonces qué?

—Lo que cualquiera en su lugar buscaría: la destrucción total de las familias de la mafia italiana. Y eso solo lo conseguirá cuando encuentre a su mascota perdida.

—Creo que hemos estado haciendo las preguntas equivocadas— pasa ambas manos por su rostro, fastidiado. Se mira las manos, que no están cubiertas por ningún guante. Es extraño verlas así. — Miguel quiere matar a un chico. Él sabe que no obtendrá ninguna ventaja con ello. Está loco, pero no es estúpido. Así que la verdadera pregunta, es por qué está buscándolo.

—No creo que haya alguna razón... no una verdadera. Miguel siempre ha querido una guerra entre las familias de Italia, pero jamás ha tenido un motivo suficiente. Ahora tal vez lo tenga. Si busca venganza por una supuesta legitimidad, tendrá las razones correctas y nadie podrá juzgarlo si las familias caen.

Poniéndose de pie, Dean camina por la sala; va, y viene, imaginando decenas de razones, pero sin encontrar la verdad. Quizás, se dice, Castiel tenga razón. Después de todo, la humanidad nunca tenía motivos suficientes, pero sí cientos de excusas, para destruirse.

* * *

El comedor, a diferencia de cualquier punto de reunión de los Singer-Winchester, es diminuto; con capacidad para cuatro personas y accesorios escasos. Pero, para Dean, aquello es más que suficiente. Las bromas de Benny, combinándose con la risa de Jody, y el silencioso cuestionamiento de Castiel cada vez que no entiende una broma, son suficientes para que Dean se sienta mucho mejor. Al menos, hasta que Jody se cansa de su aroma, y decide que es hora de enviarlos a la ducha.

—Ven conmigo, Castiel. Esto puede ser un escondite, pero nadie aquí seguirá oliendo como un baño público.

Cas, pasando el ultimo bocado de su cena, obedece, poniéndose de pie y siguiendo a Jody por el pasillo que conduce a dos más, y después, a una habitación con agua caliente y ropa limpia. En tanto, el silencio entre Benny y Dean es reconfortante; cuando el agua saliendo de un grifo suena, Laffitte rompe aquel silencio, con un tema con el que Dean ya estaba preparado.

—Castiel.

—Ese es su nombre.

—Sé que salvó tu vida, así que hemos perdonado la suya. Pero, ¿realmente podemos confiar en él?

No tiene respuesta para esa pregunta, porque, pese a todo, Dean no sabe en quien puede confiar. Encoge los hombros, buscando quitarse la sensación de que, sí, de que él quiere confiar en él. Confiar en lo que Castiel tiene por ofrecer. Aunque tiene una razón mejor, el haz bajo la manga que hará que Castiel permanezca con ellos.

—Él es una garantía. Mientras siga con vida, Bobby, Sam, quien quiera que esté cautivo, seguirá vivo si Castiel permanece entre nosotros. Él sabe secretos de cada familia, más que nadie. Vale más vivo que muerto. Es el intercambio perfecto.

—Es tu rehén.

—También es mi invitado. Aun así, redobla la vigilancia esta noche. Miguel no se quedará de brazos cruzados. Henriksen podría encontrar fácilmente este lugar si hace las preguntas correctas.

Lafitte acepta, poniéndose de pie. Se encamina a la salida de la habitación, pero antes de salir, da media vuelta y sonríe a Dean con sorna.

—Por cierto, solo tenemos una habitación disponible. Tú y tu novio tendrán que compartirla.

Desaparece tras la puerta metálica antes de que Dean pueda lanzarle una taza.

* * *

Diez minutos después, descubre que Benny no bromeaba respecto a solo tener una habitación disponible. Con demasiada gente para cubrir un solo de sus refugios, y un lugar demasiado pequeño para ser un verdadero cuartel, que recorre por completo en menos de treinta minutos, descubre que, en efecto, solo la habitación reservada para ellos está disponible. No que le moleste; al dirigirse hacia ella, Dean se dice a sí mismo que aquello es ventajoso, pues podrá tenerlo bajo vigilancia. Y no importa si su cuerpo entero se mantiene tenso ante la idea de compartir la habitación con alguien que no sea su hermano, porque Sam lo vale, y está muy seguro de que Castiel no hará nada estúpido en su estadía ahí.

Toma el pomo de la puerta, inhala hondo, y finalmente entra. En medio de la habitación, Castiel abrocha sus pantalones. Tienes la espalda descubierta, y con asombro, Dean descubre que dos grandes tatuajes la cubren. Plumas y más plumas del color de un arcoíris; dos alas recorren desde sus hombros, extendiéndose por sus omóplatos, descendiendo por sus costillas, terminando finalmente en su cadera. La parte inferior del tatuaje se pierde bajo la tela del pantalón. Al instante, Castiel lo cubre con una nueva camiseta. Extrañamente maravillado por aquella imagen, Dean se apoya en el marco de la puerta, cruzado de brazos. Hay una sonrisa de burla en su rostro.

—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo, Dean?

Puede. Por supuesto que puede. El solo pensar en toda la información que Castiel podría proporcionarles hace que se emocione. Lame su labio inferior, siguiendo con la mirada a Cas mientras este toma un trozo de madera y lo echa en la pequeña chimenea.

—¿Cómo sabías que estaría con Kathryn?

Cas, inmutable, busca crear fuego entre las maderas apiladas. No le sale muy bien, nada bien, pero vuelve a intentarlo.

—Cualquiera lo sabría. Era el primer paso.

La obviedad en su voz hace que la sonrisa en el rostro del rubio se profundice; Castiel, el investigador que es pésimo para disimular, también es pésimo para mentir.

—Así que, la fotografía de ti y tu hermano siguiéndola es pura casualidad.

Por primera vez desde que se conocen, Castiel parece genuinamente sorprendido al haber sido atrapado con la guardia baja. Avanzando al baño para tomar una ducha, Dean vuelve a reír.

Cuando sale de la tina de baño, ya limpio y con menos tensión en los hombros, se alegra de encontrar ropa limpia, abrigadora, y un par de guantes sobre toda la ropa, seguramente llevados ahí por Jody. Si bien, sería extraño andar con aquellas prendas día y noche, la realidad es que Dean prefiere evitar accidentes con Castiel. Y, aún en un pijama que seguramente pertenece a Benny, Dean decide colocarse los guantes antes de salir del baño.

La calidez en la habitación resulta maravillosa, por lo que en silencio agradece a Castiel que haya encendido la chimenea, y haya sido lo suficientemente listo para preparar una cama provisional en el suelo, a base de gruesas cobijas, una almohada, y una manta más ligera con la qué cubrirse.

Él está sentado en el suelo frente a la chimenea, observando las llamas danzar de un lado a otro, consumiendo la leña. La luz del fuego hace que su piel luzca aceitunada, que las sombras bajo sus ojos se noten; el azul en sus ojos se ha opacado por la intensidad del fuego y aún así, destacan maravillosamente. Castiel luce armonioso, como si se tratara de la criatura más magnánima y maravillosa con la que Dean pudiera toparse alguna vez. La camisa que usa, ligeramente holgada, cae sobre su hombro, dejando expuesto el trazo donde su tatuaje pasa.   
Estúpidamente, al verlo Dean se pregunta si ese chico no es realmente una criatura celestial, que vaga entre simples humanos.

Bufa ante su pensamiento, evitando pensar en que, en realidad, solo pensaría cosas así de una persona que llegara a gustarle románticamente. _"No",_ se dice, _"Castiel no me gusta"._

Cuando Cas le mira, inclina la cabeza, y le sonríe con gentileza, su corazón late con fuerza.

Prudente, toma el tendido que Castiel ha hecho en el suelo, ignorando la mirada curiosa que le dedica. Gira su cuerpo, y cuando intenta avanzar hacia Dean, se detiene súbitamente al notar que este retrocede. Quizás, y solo tal vez, Castiel es la persona más hermosa que conoce. Pero no importa lo atractiva que luzca su piel, o la cautela que usa al retroceder, actuando como lo haría con un animal herido, hay límites que Dean no puede pasar.

—Descuida, Dean. Sé que el contacto físico te desagrada. No intentaré tocarte.

Dean lo sabe. Sin embargo, le resulta difícil apartar aquella costumbre, y el miedo, y asco, que le produce ser tocado por otra persona. Ambos se miran; en silencio se pregunta si debería de contarle la verdad que hay detrás de ello. Abre la boca, pero Castiel, con abrumadora consideración, se niega a escucharlo.

Es aliviador. De esa forma, Dean no tiene que pensar demasiado en todos los cadáveres infantiles por los que tuvo que trepar, completamente solo, al buscar una salida del almacén de Azazel, ni en la desagradable sensación de la carne putrefacta pegada a su piel por días, mientras él buscaba salir, y después sacar a los demás por un camino distinto; un conducto a la libertad que le costó más de lo que está dispuesto a aceptar. Y que incluso ahora, mientras se encuentra a lado de un chico encantador, no es capaz de dejar a un lado.

—Me pregunto...

Levanta la mirada; Cas vuelve a observar el fuego. Parpadea, luciendo como alguien que querría confesar un pecado. En sus labios, la sonrisa no se ha borrado, pero ya no luce tan genuina como segundos antes.

—Me pregunto cómo han sobrevivido tanto tiempo aquí sin que nadie descubriera este escondite.

En silencio se observan, y Dean sabe que hay cosas que Castiel no le dice, así como hay cosas que él mismo evita decir. Lo comprende, sin necesidad de analizarlo. En un entorno como el suyo, donde la supervivencia depende de actos, de palabras, e incluso sentimientos, jugar a sonreír y coquetearse no significa nada. Eso no le impide hacerlo, por supuesto.

Apoya la espalda en la cama, chasqueando la lengua.

—Es sencillo. Moverse por la ciudad es demasiado fácil si te ocultas a plena vista. Tal vez algún día te enseñe a hacerlo.

—Este es un lugar demasiado ingenioso. No imaginé que el corazón de Trento sería un refugio de La Camorra.

—Cada familia debe de aprender a moverse. Si te descubren, estás muerto. No solo porque la policía terminaría con tu negocio. Las demás familias también terminarían contigo. Por ello, cada región ha sabido moverse por túneles, pasadizos, casas, cualquier cosa para pasar inadvertidos.

—¿Vas a mostrarme también en donde están tus refugios, Dean?

Dean ríe. El cuerpo entero de duele, y Castiel no es compasivo con él. Es una noche en la que Cas se las ha ingeniado para mantenerle tranquilo, para que los recuerdos no sean tan tormentosos; la luz de la luna se refleja por la ventana, uniéndose a la tranquilidad que les brinda el fuego. La sensación de calma le invade de nuevo. Podría acostumbrarse a ella.

—Ni siquiera creas que te contaré de ellos.

Ambos ríen, y permanecen en silencio hasta que Castiel parece armarse de valor, y confesar aquello que había estado pensado desde que conociera a Dean.

—Dean. Eres tú, ¿no es así?

El cambio en aquella conversación es drástica. El estómago de Dean da un vuelco desagradable; evita pensar en su padre, agonizante. En su madre, suplicante. La bomba que lanza aquella pregunta es tal, que le deja boquiabierto. Lame su labio, pensativo, suplicando que Castiel no esté hablando de lo que él cree y solo sea su mente jugándole una mala pasada.

—Tú eres la verdadera razón por la que Miguel busca a la familia de Bobby. ¿Por qué?

Dieciséis.  
Dieciséis es el número de armas qué hay esparcidas por la habitación. Podría alcanzarlas con facilidad, y matar a Castiel antes de que este termine sus conjeturas. Pero Dean es curioso, y quiere saber hasta donde ha llegado su compañero de habitación.

—Creo que ya lo sabes, Castiel.

—Es una leyenda urbana. Se dice que la única hija viviente de Costa Nostra, y el único hijo de la Camorra, tuvieron dos hijos. El mayor de ellos tenía el derecho de dirigir a las familias de Italia, en este reinado que las personas llaman mafia. Pensaba que era absurdo. Llevar sangre de las cuatro familias no significaba nada.

Dean sabe la historia. Cualquiera la sabe.  
Mary Campbell, de linaje de Costa Nostra y la 'Ndrangheta, se había casado con John Winchester, de linaje proveniente de la Camorra y la Sacra Corona Unita. Cuando sus padres fueron asesinados por Miguel, y Dean lograra escapar de su subordinado, Azazel, prefirió seguir el consejo de Bobby y guardar esa información para sí mismo. Con el tiempo, se convirtió en una leyenda, y cuando la esquizofrenia de Miguel quedó descubierta, fue sencillo dejar que la gente creyera que el "heredero" era un cuento de hadas.

—Hay muchos rumores sobre por qué aquel "heredero" de Costa Nostra es tan importante— continúa Castiel. —Sé que la unión de Italia es por su familia de sangre. Pero sé que eso no lo es todo. Los crímenes que hemos resulto indican que la lealtad de las casas radica en la persona y no la sangre. Por ello, cuando Miguel comenzó a buscar al heredero de Costa Nostra, cuando él... comenzó a buscarte...

Esta listo, completamente alerta. Sutilmente, busca el arma debajo del colchón; Castiel sigue enfocado en el fuego.

—No lo entendía. Pero ahora lo hago. Tus hombres te son leales, la 'Ndrangheta te seguirá en cuanto sepan que necesitas su ayuda. Estoy convencido de que incluso Lucifer podría estar de tu lado si comienza la guerra.

—No me conoces lo suficiente para decir aquello, Castiel.

—Puede que tengas razón. Pero solo basta ver la lealtad de tus hombres para darme cuenta de la clase de persona que eres, Dean.

—Ilumíname entonces. ¿Qué clase de persona soy?

—La que ganaría esta guerra contra Miguel.

Es irreal. Castiel es irreal. No solo porque ha descubierto quién es en realidad, y con tanta facilidad. Es irreal por la fe que profesa a Dean. Este, inevitablemente, comienza a reír. Abandona el arma al instante.

—Si es que una guerra sucede.

—Sucederá.

—Eres pesimista.

—Veo lo que cualquiera de tus hombres ve, Dean.

Lame su labio inferior, de nuevo. Y lo sabe. Quizás, de verdad le gusta Castiel, a pesar de todas las cosas que dice. Deja caer su cuerpo en la cama improvisada; las grietas en el techo son diminutas. Fisuras que con el tiempo se volverán más grandes, como ellos, cuando se separen.

—Miguel no te busca por tu sangre. Te busca, porque no hay otro hombre que pueda hacerle frente.


	7. VII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autora: Scarlet Raven.
> 
> Parejas: Destiel, Sabriel.
> 
> Derechos: Los personajes no me pertenecen, naturalmente y para mi desgracia. Únicamente la historia es imaginación mía.
> 
> Disclaimer: Universo alterno, con mafias, drogas y menciones de violaciones de por medio. El contenido puede llegar a ser explícito y perturbador para personas especialmente sensibles: muertes, dolor, drama, pero con final feliz. Amor para el mundo, cómo no.

—¡Extra, extra! ¡El número de asesinatos se vuelve el mayor registrado en la historia! ¡Cuerpos son encontrados en diferentes baldíos! ¡Criminales desconocidos aterrorizan la ciudad!

Es un niño gritando en una esquina con transeúntes curiosos que se acercan de inmediato a ver las noticias impresas en periódicos. Sus rostros demuestran morbo, algunos otros demuestran pánico, y muchos más, ni siquiera son capaces de mirar las imágenes que se muestran, desechando el periódico en el cesto de basura más cercano, tan pronto como lo han comprado. Para Castiel y Dean, aquello no es una sorpresa, pero sí una molestia.

Sentados en una de las mesas de la cafetería Via Veneto, situada en el centro de Calabria y decorada con flores de diversas especies, ambos observan a través del ventanal al chico sonriendo por lo rápido que vende sus periódicos. Castiel toma su taza de café, pero no bebe; cubre su boca el objeto, cuidándose de cualquier persona indiscreta y cotilla que pueda estar escuchando por error u observándolos en la lejanía.

—Si sigue así, la policía se hará a un lado y dejarán que la división anti-mafias aniquile este país. Los sobornos ya no servirán, y todos estaremos acabados. Detener los planes de Miguel es algo necesario para prevalecer.

El chico sigue gritando, ya viéndose desmotivado porque la gente ha dejado de prestarle atención y todos vuelven a ignorarle mientras avanzan a sus destinos, asqueados de las pésimas noticias que, aunque no son nuevas, se vuelven un recordatorio de que deben cuidar aún más a sus familias, trabajar más duro, pedir protección en sus negocios y dejar su patrimonio en manos de desconocidos que matan por placer. Pero la noticia sigue firme, como una sombra que amenaza constantemente con alcanzarlos y despedazarlos despiadadamente si no actúan precavidamente. Mirando al chico tomar sus periódicos, quizás para recorrer las calles buscando nueva gente que los compre, Dean es terriblemente consciente de que su tiempo se ha agotado, que no hay manera de que él pueda seguir oculto cuando decenas de vidas corren peligro, y su mera existencia pende de un hilo.

—Es por eso que estamos aquí. Calabria es regida por La 'Ndrangheta. Si tenemos a Charlie con nosotros, tendremos la mitad del territorio. Lucifer odia a su hermano, así que Sacra Corona Unita no será un problema.

—La 'Ndrangheta es tuya— le recuerda Castiel, bajando su bebida— si los rumores son ciertos. Es por eso que nos hemos adentrado en su territorio, sin invitación ni estrictas precauciones.

—Ella es mi amiga— corrige Dean— pero no me pertenece. No es mi deber tomar decisiones por ninguna de ellas, será su elección. Sin embargo, su ayuda sería beneficiosa. Encontrar a Sam y enfrentar a Miguel será más fácil con ella de nuestro lado.

Guardan silencio, cada uno trazando planes no dichos, en busca de que menos sangre sea derramada en aquella guerra sin sentido, incluso cuando saben que es imposible. Dean toma su taza, observa el café humeante en su interior, y vuelve a bajarla. Piensa en Sam, y se pregunta qué plan ha comenzado a fabricar, y si ambos lograrán coincidir antes de que la soberbia de Miguel llegue al clímax. Empuja la taza lejos, examinando las mesas que rodean la suya. Hombres trajeados charlan entre sí, con las pistolas guardadas en sus bolsillos, al igual que Benny, quien espera, atento, al otro lado de la calle, detrás del volante de su auto.

—¿Por qué está demorando tanto? Ni siquiera le pedí algo complicado.

Como si fuese sido invocada, la campanilla de la cafetería suena, anunciando un nuevo visitante; el silencio que domina la habitación es reemplazado con el sonido de tacones contra el azulejo. Vestida con pantalón elegante, chaleco sobre una camisa y corbata oscura, la chica avanza con elegancia, su cabello ondulado moviéndose al ritmo de su cadera. Se dirige a ellos, sosteniendo dos bolsas de papel oscuro.

—En el baile deberán usar trajes sastre, y estas máscaras. No necesitan anunciar quienes son, Dorothy sabrá reconocerlos y los dejará entrar.

—Dulce, dulce Claire. ¿Cómo es que no has crecido en todos estos meses?

Claire, moviendo su largo cabello, rueda los ojos y deja caer las bolsas en el regazo de Dean, quien no se molesta en abrirlas, no de momento. Cruza los brazos sobre la mesa, toma una papa frita y le da una mordida. Sin tragarla, sonríe; ella vuelve a rodar los ojos, pero Dean se alegra al verla sonreír. Con un ademán de cabeza, señala a Cas.

—Este es Castiel Novak.

—¿Tu novio, del que todos hablan?

—Mi... ¿qué? Voy a matar a Lafitte.

Mientras que Castiel pregunta:

—¿Por qué necesitamos máscaras?

Ella inclina la cabeza, levanta las cejas, y señala a Dean; sabiendo que no tiene otra opción más que explicárselo, porque ella no lo hará y porque Castiel se ve tan dulce que Dean podría quedarse contemplándolo todo el día. Se aclara la garganta, deslizándose en el asiento para dejar que Claire se siente a su lado.

—A diferencia de las demás familias, _La 'Ndrangheta_ regula el poder que tiene mediante dos asociaciones: Charlie Bradbury, y Rowena MacLeod.

—¿La madre de Crowley?

—Sí, por desgracia. Pero detrás de ella, hay cientos de familias que organizan su crimen. Cada año, Bradbury y MacLeod organizan una fiesta en honor a todas esas familias, convirtiéndose así en una misma: _La 'Ndrangheta_.

Claire toma la taza intacta de Dean, olisquea el café, y termina bebiéndolo. Después explica:

—Es una fiesta que exige exclusividad a los miembros de su casa. Pero este año, en honor a la guerra que su 'alteza' Miguel ha comenzado, fue decidido que miembros de _Camorra,_ y _Sacra Corona Unita_ asistan.

—Eso nos lleva al plan B— continúa Dean, tomando una de las bolsas de la mesa. Bajo la atenta mirada de Cas, la abre, sacando de ella un antifaz de color negro, con detalles de piedras color zafiro y plumas multicolor en los costados. La desliza sobre la mesa, para Castiel. —Nadie asiste a ella sin una máscara. Y tú, mi buen amigo, estás viendo la tuya.

* * *

Puertas pesadas, hechas de roble y labradas con diseños de cuerpos desnudos enredándose entre sí, se abren para ellos. La luz de la luna proyecta su sombra en el suelo, y desaparece a medida que aquellos tres hombres avanzan y se adentran a la oscuridad del edificio en el que ahora son huéspedes temporales. El pasillo oscuro los conduce por un largo sendero, que termina frente a dos hombres inclinados en ángulos extraños, con máscaras de sonrisas macabras y trajes de bufones; al unísono, avanzan a gatas, abren las puertas detrás de ellos, y Dean se siente maravillado al instante.

El salón se extiende ante ellos, decorado con esculturas renacentistas que le dan un toque lúgubre y hacen notar los metros de altura que tiene el lugar, finalizando con un techo de sólido cristal opaco que refleja el brillo de la luna. Situados en ambos extremos de la puerta, dos nuevos bufones bailan sobre dos bloques de piedra, deslizando listones alrededor de su cuerpo, dando la bienvenida a los invitados, todos vestidos con trajes de muchas capas, encajes y brocados elaborados, máscaras de porcelana y sombreros pesados y llamativos que parecen enviarlos a una época colonial.

Dispuesta en una de las esquinas del gran salón, la orquesta toca magníficamente, llenando el lugar con el sonido de los violines y un piano; las multitud congregada baila, todos envueltos en sus pesados disfraces, girando unos en torno de otros, riendo a carcajadas, mientras más bufones recorren la sala montados en monociclos, repartiendo bebidas, haciendo malabares, o mirando a la gente con máscaras sombrías que denotan locura. La canción en curso cesa, y una voz gruesa, melódica, canta una canción de ópera; más violines le siguen, y las personas vuelven a danzar, quitándose las máscaras, para segundos después volver a ocultar sus rostros bajo ellas nuevamente, en aquel maravilloso espectáculo por el cual Dean y sus amigos avanzan, siendo receptores de miradas curiosas al ser los únicos que visten trajes sastre lisos, y usan antifaces a juego con sus ojos que ocultan la mitad de su rostro.

Dean puede escuchar los cuchicheos que ya han empezado sobre ellos, y descubre con regocijo que la falta de ropa excéntrica es lo que los distingue como invitados de honor. Charlie ha sabido lucirse sin hacer mínimo esfuerzo, de nuevo.

Tras él, Castiel observa todo con admiración, deteniéndose cada par de metros para observar los malabares, avanzando nuevamente cuando Benny se sitúa tras él y cuida que no se pierda entre la multitud. Dean observa entre los presentes, quienes ríen a carcajadas, en busca de una o dos cabelleras pelirrojas.

No es difícil encontrar a Rowena en el centro del salón, usando un vestido de rojo carmín, entallado, sin una máscara como se le ha indicado al resto de los invitados. Cuando Dean se topa con su mirada, ella le sonríe en una mueca, levanta la copa que hay en su mano en forma de brindis, y le da un trago largo.

—¿Por qué está brindado? —pregunta Lafitte, curioso.

—Es porque acaba de perder una apuesta. Ella creyó que morirían mucho antes de poder acercarse aquí. Acabo de ganar mil euros.

La voz procede detrás de ellos, tranquila, amigable; hace sonreír a Dean. Charlie Bradbury tiene una copa de vino entre los dedos, tono que va a juego con su corto cabello rojo, pero luce extraño con el parche negro en su ojo izquierdo.

—¿Eso es lo que hacen? ¿Apostar por quien va a morir primero?

—Si se trata de ustedes, sí. Siempre.

Se observan uno al otro, rompiendo en una sonrisa. Contra todo, Charlie no duda en avanzar a Dean y estrecharlo con fuerza entre sus brazos. Dean, que se ha acostumbrado a la forma en la que ella es, devuelve el abrazo, aunque es fugaz, y la chica retrocede en un parpadeo.

—Asumo que vienes aquí buscando a nuestro hermanito perdido.

—Asumo que tienes respuestas para mí.

— Tan listo como siempre— confirma. Ella sonríe nuevamente, bebiendo de su copa. Su mirada viaja entre sus invitados, deteniéndose con Castiel. —Oficial Novak. Es una grata sorpresa tenerlo por aquí.

—Señorita Bradbury, espero que esté teniendo una plácida velada. Si mi presencia es una molestia, no dudaré en...

—Oh, no, Castiel. Por favor, únete de buena manera a nuestra fiesta. Disfruta de los bailes y el festín. Duran muy poco, por desgracia.

Castiel asiente en agradecimiento. Charlie, tras examinarlo nuevamente, se gira hacia Benny. Deja su copa en la bandeja de uno de los bufones cuando este pasa a su lado, sin detenerse. Tras ello, sacude sus manos y se levanta el parche, parpadeando repetidamente por la sensación de la tela innecesaria cubriendo su ojo.

—Querido Benny, si no te importa, necesito tu ayuda. He querido instalar una maquina en la parte de arriba, pero nadie es, ni será, capaz de moverla, a menos que seas tú. —Antes de seguir a su amigo entre el gentío, Bradbury finalmente se concentra en Dean, quien espera con paciencia buenas noticias.

—Hace dos días, Sam dejó un mensaje para nosotros— la mención de su hermano causa un vuelco en el estómago de Dean. A su lado, Castiel parece igual de tenso. —Recibió nuestra invitación, y si todo sale como hemos planeado, él llegará en cualquier momento a esta fiesta.

Exhalando abruptamente, es consciente de que había contenido la respiración por un largo momento. La idea de volver a ver a Sam, de que su hermano está bien, calma en Dean toda la tensión que ha sentido desde el instante en el que se separaron.

—También mencionó algo sobre venir con un chico... ¿cuál era su nombre? Era... sí, Gabriel.

El semblante tenso de Castiel cambia radicalmente con aquella noticia. Sus expresivos ojos muestran el alivio que siente, el agradecimiento; Dean se pregunta si es así como el mismo se vio, pero también se cuestiona cómo es posible que Cas, y la diminuta sonrisa en su rostro, alboroten su corazón una vez más. Al volver la mirada, Charlie y Lafitte han desaparecido entre el gentío; segundos después, logra verlos subiendo las escaleras de caracol en el otro extremo.

Aún en el centro del salón, están rodeados de decenas de desconocidos, que podrían volverse enemigos potenciales si no son precavidos. Dean no se preocupa por ello. La noticia de Sam, la ayuda de Charlie, incluso la forma en la que Rowena les observa de lejos, le hacen sentir agradecido. Si vuelve la mirada al pasado, y analiza detenidamente todo el camino que ha recorrido, finalizando en ese salón, bajo la atenta mirada de Castiel, se siente afortunado. La vida jamás le sonríe demasiado, pero sí lo suficiente para que en ese momento se sienta en paz.

La canción de fondo cambia, algo más suave recorre el salón, serpenteando entre los invitados que no declinan la melodía y se unen en una nueva canción. Dando media vuelta, apoyando la mano en su pecho y la otra en su espalda, se inclina en una elegante reverencia.

—¿Me concedes esta pieza? — recita, una frase digna de un baile extraño como aquel, donde acordeones y arpas se unen a la orquesta, pero el violín aún sobresale.

—No imaginé que bailarías— responde Castiel. Aquello no es excusa. Su reverencia es elegante, un poco teatral.

—No si puedo evitarlo. Pero puedo hacer una excepción por ti.

Es inevitable; como cada vez que alguien se acerca, le toca, y Dean se tensa como una quinceañera. Pero por primera vez desde que se conocen, no es ni un poco desagradable, principalmente porque a diferencia de lo que tenía en mente, Castiel no lo toma como haría con cualquier persona. Delicadamente, apoya su mano en el hombro de Dean, y espera paciente a que sea él quien tome el control de la situación. La melodía avanza, a su alrededor las personas balsean, recorriendo el salón con impecable elegancia.

Dean lleva su mano a la cintura de Castiel, dudando una fracción de segundo. A pesar de los guantes que usa, es fácil sentir el calor del cuerpo de Castiel. Se observan, cautelosos; las personas no tardan en arrastrarlos hasta el centro de la pista.

—Así que tú y Charlie... ¿cómo se conocieron?

—¿Por qué? ¿Celoso? — pregunta de vuelta; con una sonrisa juguetona, maliciosa. Pero Cas no le mira; él observa bufones, curioso. Desconcertado, Dean tira del cuerpo de Castiel más cerca; incluso así, no lo ve a los ojos. —Fue años atrás, mientras ella exploraba Campania en busca de conocimiento para una... ¿cómo lo llamó? Computadora. Una máquina inservible que fue mejorando con el tiempo. Es una chica lista.

Castiel observa a todos, todos los rostros escondidos bajo las máscaras, todo lo que no puede ver en realidad, que no podría ver incluso si ninguno ocultara su cara. Todos ellos, riéndose, bebiendo, sin ser conscientes de la forma en la que la luz de la luna cae sobre el salón; la forma en la que los ojos de Castiel resaltan con aquella máscara, la tersidad de su piel; su respiración, pausada, controlada. Y el tenue sonrojo en su piel, lo que capta la atención total de Dean.

—Estaba pensando....

—¿En qué?

Sus miradas se encuentran. De pronto, una pareja aparece frente a ellos; separándose, uno de ellos toma a Castiel, alejándolo de su compañero. Dean baila con alguien diferente. Ella, o él, usa una máscara, y baila hábilmente. A Dean no le interesa; no es Castiel. Pero cuando este vuelve a su lado, tras un nuevo cambio de parejas, muestra determinación en su mirada. Dean descubre que ha estado buscando valor para formular su pregunta.

—¿Te gusta ser un gánster?

Hay reglas no dichas para todos ellos. La forma en la que deben o no llamarse, y cuánto corre su vida en peligro cuando son presentados de alguna manera u otra. Respeto sobre los territorios, patrones a seguir, personas a evitar. Otras reglas menos estrictas, reglas por las que Dean no debería de estar sonriendo, ni deslizado su mano hasta que ha rodeado por completo a Cas, pegándolo a su pecho. O inclinándose a su oído, para hacerse escuchar mejor. Reglas y más reglas; a ninguno de los dos le importa seguirlas.

—Parece que debes hacer mejor tu tarea, oficial Novak; no soy un gánster. —Es una mentira, y ambos lo saben. Castiel, en lugar de verse, o sentirse ofendido, lo observa con una discreta sonrisa. Sus ojos lo dicen: " _conozco tu secreto"._ Y Dean no puede sentirse más fascinado. Su corazón late, su piel hormiguea. —Solo tengo amigos influyentes. Me gusta el dinero, no pagar por los errores de mis padres. Ni pensar todo el tiempo en el día que encuentre a Sam muerto en el maletero de mi auto, para variar. Pero no soy un gánster. Podría haber sido un bailarín. Quizás, un cazador de monstruos. ¿No te parece que me saldría de maravilla?

La risa de Castiel es prodigiosa. _Todo en él lo es._

—Me gusta pensar que he triunfado— continúa, girando a Castiel entre sus brazos. Este se libera por un momento, gira en sí mismo, y regresa a sus brazos.

—No le debes nada al mundo, Dean. Incluso si el mundo no está de acuerdo.

Dean lo sabe, pero es gratificante que Castiel también lo crea. Apoya ambas manos su cintura, atrayéndolo. Las parejas de "cortesanos" que los rodean giran unos entorno a otros cuando la música cambia. Dean reconoce fugazmente la melodía cuando los violines se escuchan más agudos.

—No hago esto por el mundo. Lo hago por aquellos que me importan. Si alguien más es salvado en el proceso, lo tomaré como un bonus. Lo que me intriga, sin embargo, es como tú terminaste aquí.

Porcelana sonriente se mueve entorno a ellos; las máscaras brillan conforme la luz de la luna les alcanza. Las risas se escuchan con más fuerza, ahogándolos en la cacofonía que Charlie ha creado.

—Existió un hombre— comienza; una historia. Dean nota la repentina tensión en sus hombros. Y, si fuera menos egoísta, le pediría que se detuviera. Pero no lo es. Y tampoco le pide que pare. No ahora, cuando la verdad está tan cerca; cuando Dean está tan cerca de saber que Castiel es más que solo una sonrisa simple, respuestas a cientos de preguntas sobre mafia y un título grandioso de agente. Cuando sabe que, sea lo sea que escuche, Castiel no dejará de _gustarle_. —Que era padre, y madre. Y jugaba a ser dios.

Las nubes que cubren la luna causan un tono lúgubre entre los invitados. Las sonrisas labradas son como dientes en busca de alimento. Sobre pilares alumbrados con fuego, los bufones se retuercen sin piedad.

—Un dios que debía de ser adorado. Un dios que blasfemó al nombrar a sus hijos como los ángeles del cielo. Así, antes de morir le arrancaría la vida "perfecta" a sus hijos, y estos lo llevarían al cielo, donde su voluntad se haría a cualquier costa. —el cuerpo de Castiel cae hacia atrás, lento, curveándose. Con la cabeza ladeada, la piel de su cuello es una tentativa para Dean. —Para que sus hijos se volvieran puros, fueron sometidos a torturas que cualquiera consideraría intolerables.

Dean piensa en Azazel, en lo que una persona puede llegar a hacer al cegarse arrogantemente en su propio poder, de forma desmedida. Recuerda el tatuaje en la espalda de Castiel, preguntándose si es para ocultar las marcas de aquella tortura. Siente su sangre hervir de solo pensarlo. Nadie, jamás, debería de tratarle así.

—¿Cómo escapaste?

—Mi hermano mayor realizó el trato. Era nuestra vida por la suya.

—Los rescató.

—Hay heridas que no pueden sanar, Dean, y precios imposibles de pagar. Mi hermano enloqueció. Ahora, cree que él es un nuevo dios. Arrasó con todo lo que conocía, asesinó a todos los que lo querían; Gabriel y yo escapamos cuando éramos adolescentes. Después de ello, el entrenamiento como detectives fue sencillo, y mi única familia es Gabe.

Es una historia maravillosa, solo porque le permite ver la fortaleza que Castiel posee. Él, de mirada tranquila, de sonrisas gloriosas, poseyendo la voluntad de un fénix. Dean se detiene en el centro de la pista donde nadie les pone atención, incluso cuando deberían. Le toma del mentón, buscando que levante el rostro. El reflejo de la luna aparece, iluminando los ojos de Castiel, el azul que esconde tantos secretos como lo hace el mar mismo.

Qué estúpido había sido, habiéndose preparado para lidiar con un posible rechazo a Castiel por su historia. Sin saber que, tras aquella revelación, no haría más que caer por él. De pronto Dean lo nota; un deseo férreo que aparece de la nada, que rompe sus miedos, que le cala hasta el alma.

Dean quiere besarlo.

Castiel parece notarlo, pero no avanza. Espera, sin presionarle, sin esperar más de lo que Dean puede ofrecerle, sin dar más de lo que Dean puede soportar. En lugar de inclinarse, de sellar lo que siente con un beso, levanta su mano, empujando delicadamente su pulgar contra la mejilla del agente, cuidando que la tela del guante no dañe su piel. Es un acto simple, que se siente íntimo. Cas cierra los ojos ante su caricia, empujando la cabeza contra su mano.

—Ahora estás a salvo— promete— de todo, de todos. Mañana, el mundo podría morir, Castiel, y eso no me importaría si tú permaneces. Lo juro: yo voy a protegerte.

Un juramento que sella con una sonrisa, que Cas acepta al tomar la mano de Dean, al besar delicadamente el dorso de su mano. Dean ha perdido la cuenta de las canciones que han sonado, o de donde ha ido su amiga, pero vuelve bruscamente a ser consciente de su entorno ante la voz que escucha.

—¿Dean?

Es Sam.

Sam, parado tras él.

Sam, con su mirada de cachorro herido, una cicatriz en la mejilla que no había tenido antes. Pero vivo.

Vivo.

Sam ha vuelto a él, a casa. Y el mundo es mucho mejor que antes. Dean no duda: su mano se cierra en un puño sobre el saco de su hermano, tirando de él en un fuerte abrazo. Él tarda en reaccionar, sorprendido ante un acto tan atrevido por parte de Dean, pero a este último no le importa. Sujeta a Sam entre sus brazos, porque Dean tiene temores, demonios que jamás podrá superar. Pero Sam lo es todo. E, incluso así, es cuando mira a Castiel y este le sonríe, que Dean se siente completo.


	8. VIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autora: Scarlet Raven. 
> 
> Parejas: Destiel, Sabriel. 
> 
> Derechos: Los personajes no me pertenecen, naturalmente y para mi desgracia. Únicamente la historia es imaginación mía.
> 
> Disclaimer: Universo alterno, con mafias, drogas y menciones de violaciones de por medio. El contenido puede llegar a ser explícito y perturbador para personas especialmente sensibles: muertes, dolor, drama, pero con final feliz. Amor para el mundo, cómo no.

Pero los momentos de paz que tiene tienden a nunca ser duraderos.

Una carga perdida, un tratado violado, una traición. Razones y excusas que lo obligan a salir de la burbuja mental, revelándole la verdad como un balde de agua helada cayéndole desde la cima de la montaña más alta.

Mientras la luna se eleva, se esconde entre las nubes y sale de ellas para volver a ocultarse, en un baile que imita al de los huéspedes de _La 'Ndrangheta_ , Sam y Dean se separan de aquel abrazo; Castiel y Gabriel no son la excepción. Se estrechan con fuerza, más tiempo del que lo han hecho los hermanos Winchester.

Vagamente, Dean observa la forma en la que Gabriel susurra algo a Cas, pero el sonido de la orquesta es intenso, y Sam está contándole lo preocupado que estaba por ellos, así que no les presta más atención, enfocándose completamente en su hermano.

—... ¡fue una verdadera locura lanzarse desde ese puente! ¿En que estabas pensando, Dean?

—También estoy feliz de verte, Sammy.  
  


—Dean...

—¿Dónde está Bobby, Sam? ¿Kevin, Garth? ¿Hay sobrevivientes a la explosión?

Hay un deje de aflicción en su rostro, poco profundo que no le alerta.

—Algunos chicos fueron gravemente heridos. Tras la explosión, nos dirigimos al territorio de Lucifer— Dean quiere protestar porque, claro, Lucifer es un demente que no dudaría en matarlos en un parpadeo, pero Sam sacude la cabeza en negativa; el antifaz oscuro resalta sus ojos multicolor. — Lo sé. Gabriel y yo tampoco deseábamos ir, pero Bobby insistió en que Crowley le debía decenas de favores. Fue sorprendente, como imaginarás, que de hecho tenía razón y Lucifer nos recibió con los brazos abiertos. Nuestros heridos fueron atendidos, alimentados. Al parecer, fuimos invitados de honor.

Difícil de creer, pero no imposible. Después de todo, como Dios y el Diablo harían, Miguel y Lucifer, pese a ser hermanos, harían todo por destruirse uno al otro; si la _Camorra_ le ofrecía una oportunidad para fastidiar a su hermano, Lucifer no la desaprovecharía. Chasquea la lengua, acomodando el antifaz sobre el puente de su nariz.

—Pero en nuestro escape— continúa Sam, y Dean casi está sorprendido por la tranquilidad que su rostro posee— Bobby fue uno de los gravemente heridos.

El estómago de Dean se comprime. Traga duro, inspira hondo y espera las terribles noticias. A su lado, Gabriel y Castiel se han separado, quizás tras intercambiar sus relatos, y les prestan atención.

—No podrá volver a caminar. Al menos, eso es lo que dice el médico de Lucifer.

La ira de Dean crece de forma espontánea. Una chispa que se convierte en un incendio e inunda su ser. Percibiéndolo, Sam retrocede un paso, aclarándose la garganta. Lentamente, agita la cabeza de un lado a otro, y solo por precaución, da un trago a la bebida que lleva en su mano. Después de un par de segundos, en los que Dean anhela tener a Miguel enfrente y poder acabar con él, Sam vuelve a hablar.

—No— dice con calma, tan bajito que Dean apenas puede escucharle por la cacofonía del sitio. Continúa antes de que pueda protestar. — Si venganza es lo que quieres, la tendrás. Pero Bobby ha dado su veredicto, y como vocero, es mi deber informártelo: como cabeza de la Camorra, Bobby te ordena que guardes la calma. Ha tomado renuncia, y ahora, la Camorra es tuya.

Una breve inclinación le sigue, a falta de una gran ceremonia anunciando un nuevo jefe, y al enderezarse, Sam levanta su copa en son de brindis. Gabriel y Castiel le imitan, asintiendo en la misma reverencia. En cuanto a Dean...

_Camorra_ es suya. Una familia que le fue prometida desde hacía años, familia que Bobby cuidó y ahora, le ha dado porque él no puede continuar; porque Miguel le ha arrancado esa oportunidad. Dean lo mataría en ese instante si lo tuviera enfrente. Pero es un hombre listo, que sabe que la ira y la venganza son parte de su día a día y no puede dejarse dominar por emociones que lo llevarían a su perdición. Bobby no lo querría así.

Sonríe, y cuando un monociclo pasa a su lado, toma una copa y lo levanta en brindis. La música cambia, la danza volviéndose rápida, donde hombres y mujeres aceleran sus pasos, volviendo a girar unos alrededor de otros como un baile de cortejo protagonizado por máscaras fantasmales, bufones, fuego; un espectáculo al que Dean echa un vistazo, centrándose en un único pensamiento:

Dean matará a Miguel.

La idea lo hace sentir reconfortado. Bebe de su copa, levantando la mirada al notar por el rabillo del ojo la cabellera roja de Charlie; la chica baja las escaleras corriendo, arma en mano, apuntando hacia la puerta. Tras ella, Benny y dos hombres trajeados apuntan hacia el techo.

En una muestra de confianza, -quizás solo por molestarle- Gabriel extiende los brazos; la sonrisa en su rostro es como la de un niño a punto de hacer una travesura. Avanza un par de pasos hacia adelante, queriendo envolver al mayor de los Winchester entre sus brazos.

—¡Es hora de darme un abrazo de bienvenida, Dean-o!

Dean parpadea, soltando la copa que cae al suelo y se rompe en diminutos pedazos; su reacción no es lo suficientemente rápida. El impacto de la bala atravesando el cuerpo de Gabriel causa que caiga hacia adelante, sobre su pecho. Una mujer los mira, soltando un grito atroz, alertando a los invitados; a aquellos que caen en pánico y corren, y otros más, que buscan armas entre sus extraños ropajes. En un parpadeo, la fiesta se vuelve una cacería.

—¡Gabriel!

La copa de Castiel también cae al suelo, rompiéndose. Dean y Castiel se inclinan sobre Gabriel, sosteniéndolo. Novak volteándolo para revisar su herida. Sam se agacha, sacando su arma, apuntando al techo, disparando sin vacilación. El cristal se rompe donde las balas impactan, cayendo en fragmentos que decenas de personas no tienen la fortuna de esquivar y les causan heridas menores. Castiel cubre a Gabriel con su cuerpo, fungiendo como escudo humano, ambos agachados aun, en busca de alejar al mayor del peligro. Dos cuerpos caen del techo con gran estrepito, pero todos saben qué hay más. Muchos más.

—Sam, sácalos de aquí.

—¡No! — comparten una mirada fugaz. Dean se gira a la puerta en el preciso instante en el que una gran explosión la rompe; el suelo tiembla con ligereza, humo disperso le imposibilita ver más allá de los bufones danzantes en el suelo, muertos. — No voy a dejarte nuevo.

No hay nada que Dean pueda, o quiera decir al respecto. En el suelo, Gabriel gime de dolor; su hombro sangra, manchando su traje, pero aquello no lo detiene. Aun siendo cubierto por Castiel, recibe el arma que este le ofrece. Dando media vuelta, retroceden al punto ciego bajo las escaleras en forma de caracol, apuntando a aquellos que quedan sobre el techo. Más cuerpos caen, impactando contra el suelo de forma desconcertante y un sonido repulsivo.

—Gabriel y yo cubriremos el frente. ¡Sam, Castiel! Ayuden a Rowena en la puerta trasera.

No espera respuesta, no la necesita. Sabe que ellos se encargarán. Corre hacia las escaleras, deteniéndose al pie de los escalones. De cuclillas, Charlie y él esperan. Segundos pasan, y nada sucede. El humo termina de dispersarse; la entrada principal está destrozada, y al menos cuatro cuerpos yacen en el suelo, inconscientes o muertos. Pero no hay más que una calma inquietante.

—¿Qué están esperando?

—Lo que sea que planeen, no puede ser algo bueno. ¿Por qué no atacan?

—Tal vez esperan que salgamos.

—Lo dudo— dice Dean. Se endereza, avanzando lenta y cuidadosamente a la entrada. Tras él, Charlie cubre su espalda. —¿No te parece extraño? Los miembros más importantes de _La 'Ndrangheta_ estaban aquí. Si Miguel hubiera querido destruirla, este habría sido el momento indicado. Entonces, ¿por qué no hacerlo?

—Nada que venga de Miguel es extraño, Dean. Está loco. Esto tiene que ser algo más.

Dean es consciente de ello. Ni siquiera está seguro de que pueda considerarse un ataque. La madera de las puertas está quebrada, aunque las puertas no han caído completamente. Dean empuja una de ellas con la punta del pie. La madera cae estrepitosamente, levantando una fina capa de polvo por los escombros de la pared. Arma en mano, apuntando, sale al pasillo oscuro por el que ingresaron. Sus pasos se escuchan como un lento golpeteo. El oscuro pasadizo está vacío. Al menos eso es lo que cree Dean, hasta que escucha un gimoteo, seguido de un ataque de tos amortiguado.

El faro que Lafitte lleva, despeja la densa oscuridad mientras va acercándose; con ello, la luz ilumina poco a poco el cuerpo de un hombre que les da la espalda. Tiene ambas manos atadas en la parte baja de la espalda; su cabeza cae hacia adelante, por lo que Dean no puede ver su rostro. La camisa que tiene está rasgada en el centro, por lo que fácilmente se distinguen las cicatrices en su espalda, y las heridas más recientes, que parecen cortadas y quemaduras.

Súbitamente Dean se detiene, cuando nota la tinta impregnada en su piel; trazos maravillosos, coloridos, deslizándose sobre sus hombros, columna, costillas, perdiéndose más allá de su cadera. Un tatuaje que imita las alas de un ángel. Un tatuaje que Dean ha visto antes, en Castiel.

—¿Quién eres? —pregunta Lafitte, rodeándole.

—Mi nombre... —El hombre, cuyo rostro no cree haber visto antes, termina de caer al suelo, mal herido. Inhala bruscamente, indefenso. —Mi nombre es Baltazar. Miguel dijo... él dijo que era un mensaje para Dean.

Dean no lo entiende. El ataque ni siquiera le ha herido. Los hombres que han muerto pertenecen a Miguel, y está completamente seguro de que el hombre en el suelo es un desconocido. ¿Un mensaje para él? Empujando el pie en la pierna de aquel hombre, Dean intenta hacerle reaccionar. Mas es imposible, pues se ha desmayado. Echando un último vistazo al pasillo, y asegurándose de que no es alguna clase de emboscada mal elaborada, guarda su arma en la funda colgada dentro de su saco.

—Es completamente ilógico. Benny, ayúdame a llevarlo dentro. Tenemos que movernos pronto y salir de aquí antes de que la policía llegue. ¿A dónde ha ido Charlie?

—Asumo que debe de evaluar el daño que tiene a las puertas.

Ambos se agachan a tomar el cuerpo del hombre; el eco del sonido de pasos les alerta, pero solo se trata de Sam, quien ha acudido en su ayuda. A diferencia de Dean, el menor de los Winchester es más cuidadoso con las personas a su alrededor. Por ello, su hermano espera con paciencia mientras este se inclina sobre el cuerpo, acercando la farola; ilumina su rostro, con un par de muecas que resultarían cómicas en otro momento. Finalmente, sacude la cabeza, irguiéndose ante Dean.

—¿Quién es él?

—Creí que tú me lo dirías, genio.

—No. No lo he visto nunca. ¿Qué es... eso?

Parece interesado en el tatuaje en su espalda, que ilumina con curiosidad. A medida que observa los trazos, es claro que reconoce el tatuaje. Sus ojos se agrandan, sus labios separándose con expresión sorpresiva, que rápidamente disimula cuando la mirada de Dean cae sobre él.

Dean, con las manos ocupadas con los pies de Baltazar, se detiene, por segunda vez en ese pasillo. Cambia la mirada de Sam a Benny, y de vuelta a Sam. Cuidadosamente, baja los pies del hombre, recibiendo una protesta de su mejor amigo. Su sonrisa es marcada, falsa, pero no tiene tiempo de actuar una mejor.

—Benny, Sam puede ayudarme con este tipo. Ahora mismo necesito que traigas el auto y ayudes a Charlie, Rowena, y los Novak a salir de aquí.

—¿De qué hablas? Este no es territorio seguro. Con los hombres de Miguel cazándonos, debemos resguardarnos en Campania y...

—Lucifer.

—Dean, no pensarás...

—Lo pienso. Miguel no solo nos ha atacado a nosotros. Dos familias han sido ofendidas con sus tonterías. ¿Vas a decirme que es momento de huir y escondernos como ratas asustadas? — señalando el cuerpo en el suelo, Dean deja claro su punto— Miguel ha actuado, y no pienso quedarme cruzado de brazos. ¿O acaso crees que ocultarnos es lo mejor?

No lo hace. Dean sabe que Benny Lafitte es el hombre más leal que tendrá, confiando en su juicio, siguiendo sus pasos con cariño fraternal. Jamás se atrevería a cuestionar sus decisiones, a pesar de no llegar a entenderlas.

—Alistaré los autos— le informa, soltando por fin a Baltazar— me aseguraré de que ellos salgan de aquí, y dejaré el suyo en la parte trasera. Los esperaremos en las afueras de la ciudad, durante diez minutos. Si no llegan, avanzaremos al territorio de Lucifer, y enviaremos hombres a su encuentro. Pero Dean, lo que sea que tengan que consultarse... dense prisa.

No podría estar más de acuerdo con él. En cuanto su amigo se va, Dean vuelve la atención a su hermano, todavía examinando los trazos del tatuaje. Sus dedos siguen un patrón en el aire, conociendo cada línea como la palma de su mano. La expresión en su rostro desconcierta a Dean, que no puede retrasar lo inevitable.

—¿Dónde lo has visto?

—No sé de qué estás...

—Lo sabes.

Sam traga, sin mirarle, sin apartar la mirada de la piel herida. Dean no presiona, a pesar de tener el tiempo encima, de que las sirenas se escuchan a los lejos, amenazando con terminar la poca paciencia que le queda. Pero espera, pues Sam y él jamás se han mentido, y lo conoce lo suficiente para saber que la expresión que tiene refleja una herida por la traición.

—No conozco a este hombre. Jamás lo había visto. Pero este tatuaje... — inhala hondo, finalmente mirando a Dean— Gabriel tiene un tatuaje en la espalda. Son alas, como este. A diferencia de que son...

—¿Color arcoíris?

—No. Son doradas. Pero estoy seguro, el trazo es igual. Excepto que... espera, ¿cómo sabes de ellas?

—Castiel... él...

Guarda silencio. No necesita decir nada más para que su hermano comprenda. El tatuaje que Dean observó en Cas, alas multicolor; las alas que Sam vio en Castiel, y ahora ese hombre, inconsciente. Las sirenas se escuchan cada vez más cerca, pero ellos se quedan ahí, inamovibles, pensando en lo que aquello significa, sin llegar a comprenderlo. El hombre del suelo gime, mas no despierta, y aquel sencillo sonido les hace volver a la realidad. Al mismo tiempo, ambos se inclinan, tomando al hombre de las piernas y los brazos, cargándolo al interior del salón. Caminan evitando pisar cadáveres, vidrios, o cualquier otra cosa de todo lo que fue destruido.

—¿Cómo es que llegó aquí? —pregunta Sam, tropezando con un monociclo; lo hace a un lado con el pie antes de continuar.

—Antes de caer inconsciente, dijo que era un mensaje para mí.

—¿Qué clase de mensaje es este? Parece que a Miguel se le agotan las ideas.

Ambos ríen, una risa tensa que no disipa las preguntas que tienen, pero relaja un poco el ambiente. Cruzan la puerta trasera, caminando por un pabellón iluminado por farolas, saliendo a un pasillo que a su vez los conduce hasta el garaje, donde un auto similar al Impala de Dean los espera. Cuidadosamente, Sam abre la cajuela, y con la misma delicadeza, meten al hombre en el maletero. Ambos hacen una mueca de dolor cuando el cuerpo de Baltazar se sacude por la fuerza con la que le han aventado.

Un ruido extraño llama su atención. El sonido proviene del ancho pasillo por el que han atravesado. La sorpresa radica en que ninguno de los dos se percató de que había un sobreviviente en el lugar. Un hombre de Miguel, además. Las farolas no iluminan demasiado en aquella parte, por lo que es difícil ver los rasgos en su rostro. El hombre se arrastra por el suelo, cubriendo con su mano la herida en una de sus piernas. Aferra la otra mano al asfalto, como si con ello pudiera esconderse de los Winchester.

En el exterior, las sirenas se alejan, probablemente al encontrarse con los miembros de aquella familia que han huido, buscando paz en aquella noche calamitosa. Sam comienza a verse irritado, pero Dean sabe que aquella es una magnífica oportunidad. Quizás no tenga más de dos minutos antes de que tengan que enfrentarse a una persecución, pero es tiempo suficiente para obtener un poco de información.

Busca entre los pliegues de su saco, complacido al encontrar lo que buscaba. Con paso lento, camina a donde el hombre, que parece aterrado y con ganas de huir, pero su pierna se lo impide. Dean, con una sonrisa en el rostro que no llega a sus ojos, lo alcanza, se coloca de cuclillas a su lado; en un movimiento fugaz, clava su navaja en la pierna del hombre, que grita, doblándose de dolor.

—Solo voy a preguntarlo una vez: ¿qué hacían aquí?

—Yo... yo no lo sé, señor. Nos dijeron que debíamos de traer un mensaje y...

Su grito suena desgarrador cuando Dean saca la navaja y vuelve a clavarla en la misma herida. Las sirenas suenan con más intensidad, probablemente solo a unas calles. Pero Dean es paciente para este tipo de cosas; su sonrisa se profundiza. Sam aparta la mirada, negándose a observar cómo Dean vuelve a obligarse a actos como aquel. Actos que le destruyen, que contaminan lo que es y que, pese a todo, necesita hacerlos si quieren sobrevivir. Para eso fueron educados. Para eso han tenido que sacrificar tanto. Para eso viven, y ambos lo saben, incluso si no es fácil.

—Lo preguntaré una vez más, querido 'amigo'. — Extiende el brazo, palmeando la espalda del hombre, que intenta gatear de nuevo. El gime, arqueando la espalda para evitar que lo toque. Dean ríe, tomándose muy a pecho su papel de villano durante la noche. — ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿Nuestro invitado está herido?

Lo voltea hacia el suelo, tomándolo de la nuca para estrellar con fuerza su cabeza contra el suelo, obligándolo a quedarse así. Voltea la navaja, deslizándola lentamente por la camisa maltrecha, que va rasgándose.

—Sé que Miguel te ha enviado con un mensaje. Lo has dejado claro. Lo que quiero saber es qué significa ese mensaje —la tela cae sobre sus hombros, exponiendo la piel de su espalda. Dean palidece. La navaja cae al suelo, causando un eco por todo el salón. — ¿Qué... qué significa esto?

No es una herida por el ataque. No es más que un trazo fresco, labrado con odio, como una marca que ha visto antes. Una, diez, y quizás decenas de ellas que son diminutas, como un ángel menor que no hará mas que perder sus alas conforme el tiempo transcurra. No es elegante, ni colorido. Solo son marcas de un tatuaje que hacen palidecer a los Winchester. Dean se levanta, herido. El dolor en su pecho se siente peor que cualquier cosa física que haya dolido antes.

Es desgarrador saber que ha entregado su corazón, y que este ha sido destrozado en segundos por la revelación de una traición.

—¿Señor? —pregunta el hombre, sin comprender. Pero su vida pende de un hilo, y de la misericordia que Dean le muestre, por lo que contesta sin dudar. — Alas de ángel. Es el tatuaje que distingue a los miembros de Costa Nostra. El señor Miguel ha marcado a cada uno de sus miembros con tatuajes así, y solo los más altos rangos dentro de su casa, y su familia consanguínea, llevan alas grandes y de colores. Por favor, se lo suplico, he dicho todo lo que sé, no quiero morir, no quiero...

Dean toma su arma, le apunta, y dispara sin pensar. La lógica no funciona. Es su corazón lo que guía sus pasos, los de su hermano, por saberse traicionados por la persona en la que más confiaban, aquella que se atrevió a jugar con ellos, usarlos, y romper su corazón. Una sensación de pérdida de la que no pueden recuperarse en ese instante.

Sus movimientos se vuelven monótonos, y mientras entran a al auto y Sam conduce, Dean solo puede pensar en Castiel; en su risa discreta, maravillosa; en la burla de su mirada en la primera fotografía que viera de él, en el baile, tan solo unos minutos antes. Se niega a creerlo. Se niega, porque Dean lo ama, porque Sam ama a Gabriel, y el amor es aquello que más ciega a las personas, dándoles esperanza para no perderse a sí mismos cuando son heridos.

—Esto no... ellos no están traicionándonos —la desesperación en la voz de Sam no sorprende a Dean. — Lo sabes, ¿no es así? Puede ser solo una coincidencia. Puede...

Dean no sabe que creer. Mientras las evidencias apuntan a que Castiel y Gabriel en realidad son miembros de la familia de Miguel, Dean no puede aceptarlo. Ambos guardan silencio, avanzando entre la oscuridad de las calles, absortos en sus pensamientos.

Los minutos pasan, se convierten en horas. Horas en las que Sam debe de conducir con cautela, evitando autos de policías que no pueden mantenerse al margen después de que _La 'Ndrangheta_ ha causado semejante escándalo.

Cuando finalmente las calles son silenciosas, y el cielo comienza a despedirse de la noche, iluminándose con colores vivos que anuncian el amanecer, los Winchester logran ver la mansión de Lucifer, en el lado sur de Bari, oculta entre un espeso bosque que a cualquiera le parecería imposible de creer. Es un lugar enorme, maravilloso y espacioso, con musgo en las paredes que le dan un toque lúgubre; una reliquia que alberga cientos de personas porque es muy terco como para abandonarla.

Afuera de las puertas, Benny, Charlie y los Novak esperan por ellos, aparentemente sin verse afectados por la decena de hombres que resguardan el frente de la mansión. Parecen aliviados cuando el motor del auto interrumpe el sepulcral silencio, y aún más cuando Sam rodea la fuente a la entrada y sigue el sendero hasta el estacionamiento.

Cuando Sam apaga el motor, su mano sigue apretando con fuerza el volante, negándose a creer que lo que Miguel intenta decirles es verdad. Dean suspira sonoramente.

—No sabemos si es cierto— comienza, lamiéndose los labios con nerviosismo. Sacude la cabeza, girando el cuerpo a Sam.— Aún si es verdad, y ellos son familia, no podremos saber si están con él. Puede que realmente estén con nosotros.

—¿Como puedes estar tan tranquilo, Dean?

—No lo sé— admite. Mira al frente, al espejo retrovisor y luego a Sam; Dean recuerda la historia de Castiel. Aquella, con un padre aborrecible y no puede creer que haya seguido los mismos pasos. No Cas.— Así que tenemos que averiguar qué están haciendo realmente aquí. Ahora.

Viento frio le hace estremecer cuando ambos bajan del auto. Se siente extraño saber que ninguno de los hombres de Lucifer están apuntándoles. Le parece una reunión de lo más cómica; tres familias de la mafia unidas contra un enemigo en común. Unidas para salvar sus propios cuellos, y su patrimonio.

—Pensé que no llegarían nunca— murmura Gabriel, vestido con ropas limpias. Bajo la camisa semi abierta, las vendas cubren su herida.

¿Y Cas?

Los ojos de Castiel brillan con emoción en cuanto ve a Dean; una que su cuerpo y rostro esconden, pero sus ojos revelan, y no se molesta en ocultar al acercarse a Dean en cuanto lo tiene a su alcance.

—Pensamos que los habían capturado. ¿Ha pasado algo?

Su inocencia genuina le hace sonreír. O Castiel es inocente, o es un maravilloso actor. Duda de lo segundo. Su esperanza en élprevalece. Para Sam no es diferente. Pese a todo, Dean ve por el rabillo del ojo que está examinando la herida de Gabriel, quien no deja de peinar su cabello.

Dean eleva la voz.

—El ataque de Miguel tenía un único propósito— informa, sin esperar la reunión formal que debería de tener con su anfitrión en el interior de la mansión. — Entregar un mensaje.

—Un mensaje para los Winchester— secunda Lafitte, asintiendo al reconocer el propósito de sus palabras. — ¿Pudiste descifrarlo?

—Lo hicimos. Novak, ven aquí.

Castiel parece no comprenderlo. Nadie parece hacerlo. Pero todos observan con atención como Dean guía a Castiel hasta el maletero. Lo abre, observando el rostro de Castiel, de Gabriel; maravillándose cuando sus ojos brillan con emoción y, quizás, hasta agradecimiento.

—¡Baltazar!

Las manos de ambos pronto están en el cuerpo del chico, buscando heridas, y después, sencillamente tratando de despertarlo con una desesperación que nunca había observado en ellos. Y Dean no puede creer lo hermoso que se ve Castiel.

—¿Así que es cierto? — pregunta tranquilamente. —¿Son hermanos de Miguel?

El rostro de Gabriel palidece, el de Castiel luce inescrutable. Y Dean se pregunta si aquello es realmente una traición, o es Miguel tratando de causar una guerra civil en la _Camorra_. No puede averiguarlo ahora. Todos apuntan a Gabriel, a Castiel, enjuiciándolos mucho antes de que puedan responder. ¿Puede la sangre, y un nombre volverlos traidores?

No. Un nombre no significa nada, si las acciones demuestran lo contrario. Él y Sam lo comprenden. El resto, tal vez no.

—Sí— responde Castiel. El hecho de que conteste sin vacilaciones, por alguna razón hace sentir seguro a Dean. No puede evitar que su sonrisa se vuelva más amplia. Pero son los únicos, pues todos los demás reaccionan como lo harían ante un traidor; están dispuestos a asesinarlos en ese momento. El caos que se produce es mayor que el que se vivió en el ataque al baile.

Lafitte grita órdenes: _"¡averigüen dónde está Miguel, los usaremos de carnada!"_

Charlie parece furiosa al descubrir que hay parentesco entre ellos y el hombre que envió a aniquilar a su gente. Extrañamente, los hombres de Lucifer parecen divertidos, en lugar de molestos. Pero en ese instante, son dos familias que aclaman por la sangre de Miguel, o alguien cercano a él: los Novak.

Dean y Sam saben que tienen pocos segundos para actuar, para interceder y quizás, salvarlos.

Sam toma su arma y comienza a disparar.


	9. IX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autora: Scarlet Raven.
> 
> Parejas: Destiel, Sabriel.
> 
> Derechos: Los personajes no me pertenecen, naturalmente y para mi desgracia. Únicamente la historia es imaginación mía.
> 
> Disclaimer: Universo alterno, con mafias, drogas y menciones de violaciones de por medio. El contenido puede llegar a ser explícito y perturbador para personas especialmente sensibles: muertes, dolor, drama, pero con final feliz. Amor para el mundo, cómo no.

**[•••]**

—¡¿Acaso estoy gritando?!

Aunque Dean sonríe por la forma en la que Lafitte se golpea el oído derecho, no se siente feliz. Es todo lo contrario. Ansiedad le causa hormigueo por todo el cuerpo, de una forma desagradable y desgastante que le recuerda la deplorable sensación del toque de Azazel.   
A pesar de pasar la mano por su rostro, tallándolo para quitarse la sensación, esta no desaparece.

Reunidos en un círculo dentro de la sala de reuniones de la mansión de Lucifer, nadie le observa; un gesto que Dean agradece, aunando al hecho de que todos han marcado su distancia con él. Dean agradece la consideración. También quiere golpear algo. Vuelve a tallar su rostro. Se inclina hacia adelante, recargando los brazos sobre sus rodillas; con la cabeza gacha sigue la línea de las diminutas fisuras en el suelo; un vano intento de distraer su mente.

—Sí, querido— responde Rowena, quien es la única que parece tranquila en aquel ambiente de tensión. Ella bebe una taza de té, aunque probablemente sea solo alcohol en porcelana. — Después de todo, ¿qué esperabas, con Sam disparando como lunático por todo el jardín?

Sam parece realmente avergonzado, aunque no arrepentido. Aun así, tiene la cortesía de mirar a Benny, y alzar la voz para que este le escuche claramente.

—¡Lo siento! Realmente pensé que los matarían.

Cualquiera de ellos lo habría hecho. La única razón por la que se detuvieron fue porque Sam, en un acto desesperado, desenfundó su arma y disparó al cielo en busca de llamar la atención y calmar el caos. Haber disparado tan cerca de Lafitte provocó que este quedara con un tímpano lastimado, no de forma permanente. Aunque fue lo único que causó, pues un instante después todos seguían discutiendo sobre lo que harían con los Novak. Y, cuando todos apuntaron contra ellos, los cuerpos de los Winchester fue lo único que se interpuso en su camino a la muerte.

Pensar en ello solo aumenta la ansiedad de Dean. Inhala hondo, contiene la respiración, y exhala lentamente. La tensión en el ambiente es algo que debe disipar. Después de todo, están jugándose el cuello por los Novak. Pero no solo eso. Es toda su gente, su familia, la que estaría en peligro si aquello es realmente un acto de traición.

—Por cierto, Crowley— interviene Charlie. — ¿Dónde está tu amo?

—Lucifer no es mi amo— refunfuña. Pero de igual modo, responde. —Ha tenido que ir a atender asuntos a otro lado. Una de sus mujeres ha dado luz a un hijo suyo y el rey de la maldad no quería perdérselo. Yo soy su representante.

Dean no se imagina a Lucifer como un buen padre, ni siquiera como un padre. Pero no dice nada. Levanta la cabeza, analizando detalladamente el rostro de cada uno. Benny aún se golpea la oreja. Charlie y Jody conversan animadamente con Claire; ninguna de ellas le ha puesto el seguro a su arma. Rowena y su hijo, Crowley, compiten sobre cuál de ellos tiene el mejor rango. Cada uno ocupa su puesto en la sala del consejo. Dean intenta no pensar demasiado en que la silla en la que ahora está sentado le pertenecía a alguien más. Es una sensación incómoda, como todo ahí. Inhala hondo de nuevo, consciente de que es momento de enfrentar sus demonios. Ahora que Bobby se ha retirado, es su trabajo lidiar con el paradero de la _Camorra_ y su puesto con los demás. Por ello, es el primero en tomar la palabra.

—Repasemos los hechos: todos somos conscientes de que Miguel ha hecho una declaración de guerra al haber atacado no a una, sino a tres familias de la mafia italiana. Familias que, además, había pactado proteger.

Todos le observan erguirse en el sillón. Él extiende la mano hacia la mesita en el centro. Toma un puro, lo lleva sus labios y se inclina hacia adelante cuando Sam le ofrece fuego.

—Por esa razón, no pienso quedarme cruzado de brazos. _Camorra_ buscará la cabeza de Miguel a partir de este momento, y no nos detendremos hasta que esté muerto.

El ambiente en la habitación cambia sutilmente con aquella declaración. Se observan entre ellos, sopesando la idea.

— _Costa Nostra_ ha sido por décadas la familia más poderosa e importante. El _Don_ que la ha liderado en cada generación ha sido un pilar principal para nosotros. — Interrumpe Rowena. Dean se prepara para defender su postura, pero descubre que no es necesario hacerlo. —No es así con Miguel. Por años ha estado obsesionado con la idea de un primogénito inexistente. Nos está llevando a la ruina.

—A todos— secunda Claire. —El FBI ya ha apresado una vez a Dean y ahora le buscan. La Federación Antimafia fue la responsable de investigar el ataque en la fiesta que tuvimos. Nuestros barcos comerciantes han sido detenidos y las rutas terrestres son clausuradas para que nos veamos obligados a lidiar con federales en el tráfico de especias, alcohol y armas, sin mencionar que los sobornos no están teniendo la eficacia que esperábamos. Si las cosas continúan así, tendremos que trabajar bajo las sombras y todo por lo que hemos peleado caerá. Ya estamos siendo limitados.

Dean asiente, consciente de que Sam ya está diseñando un plan para ampliar el negocio en aquel tiempo difícil; por desgracia, no será suficiente. Toma su puro, sacudiéndolo en el cenicero. Espera el veredicto de sus aliados en silencio.

 _—La 'Ndrangheta_ también peleará. No dejaremos a ese bastardo seguir como si no hubiera arruinado nuestra fiesta conmemorativa. Y, asumo que _Sacra Corona Unita_ busca la caída de Miguel y se unirá, ¿no es así, Crowley?

—Eso depende. No sucederá hasta que sepamos qué quieren los Novak. Y por qué los Winchester insisten tanto en defenderlos.

—Me parece justo— razona Jody. —De hecho, todos aquí estamos interesados en conocer la respuesta.

Dean no puede decir que no lo esperaba, pero no quería que aquello tuviera lugar tan rápido. Si debía conseguir tiempo para los Novak, no lo ha logrado con éxito. En realidad, incluso cuando él no sospecha de ellos con el mismo cinismo, también necesita respuestas. Necesita escuchar de Castiel que aquel no es el juego sucio del que todos murmuran.

Su amigo Benny no necesita alguna orden explícita para levantarse, abrir las puertas principales y salir de la habitación. Sam luce más tenso que antes; en realidad, cada uno de ellos parece esperar el momento de un ataque o envenenamiento. Aunque todos han decidido trabajar juntos, es perfectamente claro que a algunos todavía les cuenta confiar en los demás.

—Dime una cosa, Dean. — Rowena sonríe jactanciosa, levantando su taza en un brindis. — ¿Qué harás si ellos realmente son traidores?

—No lo son.

—Pero... ¿y si lo son?

—No lo son— repite con brusquedad. Dean no la observa; deja que su mirada detalle el marco del ventanal, las hojas de los árboles que el viento mueve, el cielo nublado. Se aferra a la idea de que aquello no es una traición. De lo contrario, Dean no tiene idea de qué podría hacer.

Las puertas vuelven a abrirse. Benny no es misericordioso, y no tiene por qué serlo hasta que la inocencia de los Novak quede comprobada; los guía con brusquedad, tirando de las esposas que unen sus manos hasta el centro del salón. Dean debe contener el impulso de levantarse y limpiar las heridas en el rostro de Castiel. En lugar de ello, recarga la espalda en el sillón, dejando que las sombras oculten la expresión en su rostro.

Los escoltas de los Novak, dos hombres que Dean no conoce, golpean la parte trasera de sus rodillas, enviándolos al suelo de golpe, apuntándoles con sus armas en caso de que quisieran intentar escapar. Castiel sabe que es un momento donde arriesgarlo todo equivale a salvar su vida, aunque no puede confiar en que ellos van a creerle. Lo que es peor, Castiel no quiere hablar de ello.

—Mi pregunta es bastante simple— comienza Charlie, la más afectada por el ataque de Miguel. —¿Cuál fue su precio?

Las sombras en la habitación son naturales. Le dan un toque lúgubre, como una absurda escena surrealista. Cas sabe cuál es su posición, y la forma en la que debería de reaccionar a ellos. Sin embargo, deseoso de saber lo que piensa Dean, se endereza, pero la expresión del mayor de los Winchester permanece oculta. Si no fuera por el puro en su boca, Castiel ni siquiera podría identificar dónde está sentado.

—No nos hemos vendido— responde Gabriel, en completa calma. Él no puede ver la forma en la que el rostro de Sam se relaja; sus palabras son suficientes para que pueda creerle. Dean aún no puede darse ese lujo. Aunque confíe en sus palabras, sabe que hará falta más que una confesión como aquella para que los consideren dignos de su perdón.

—Las familias italianas habían estado en completa calma hasta que ustedes aparecieron. Debió de haber un precio. Uno muy alto, además.

—No lo hubo— repite Gabriel, firme.

Pero Dean lo sabe, nadie de ahí les creerá, y él no puede interceder de manera directa. Además, cualquier evidencia que pudiera comprobar su inocencia habría sido destruida desde la explosión de Trento. Ahora los Novak solo tienen una carta a su favor, incluso si eso significa terminar con la tranquilidad de su vida, y que él debe de tomar su lugar al matar a Miguel. Él ordena:

—Pruébenlo.

—Dean, yo no...

—Pruébalo, Castiel.

Busca su mirada. Busca su permiso. Cas entrecierra los ojos, buscando distinguir entre las sombras el rostro de Dean. Y, cuando lo logra, se sorprende al encontrar una sonrisa ahí. Castiel lo entiende. Entiende lo que aquello significa para Dean y el por qué lo escondía por tanto tiempo: a partir de ese momento, su vida quedará condenada a algo que no desea. Si antes tenía una posibilidad de salir de aquella mafia y tener una vida normal, ahora sería imposible. Dean no quiere una vida con más sangre manchando sus manos, por el contrario, quiere ser mucho mejor.

—Es cierto. Gabriel y yo somos hermanos de Miguel. Él busca al heredero de Costa Nostra desde años atrás.

—Eso no prueba nada— interviene Claire, fastidiada. Castiel continúa, sonriéndole en modo de disculpa.

—La razón por la que Miguel y Lucifer han reñido por años, es porque Gabriel y yo le hemos dado pistas falsas, así que él cree que el muchacho que busca es uno de los hombres de Lucifer.

—Lo cual es mentira— Crowley parece realmente divertido. — ¿No es así, pequeños diablillos? Lucifer no tiene nada que Miguel desee.

—Es verdad, ya que el heredero de _Costa Nostra_ fue apadrinado por Bobby Singer, y ahora, es el cabeza de la _Camorra._

Dean puede sentir el impacto de las palabras en cada uno de los presentes. Todos le observan, Sam luce incómodo, pero él solo puede mirar a Castiel.

—Antes de que Chuck Shurley, mi padre, se apoderara de _Costa Nostra_ , los Campbell eran los encargados de dirigir la mafia en esta sociedad. Mary Campbell era la primera mujer liderando una Familia Italiana. Ella se casó con el líder de los Gabellotti, John Winchester, y tuvieron dos hijos: Dean y Sam. Sin embargo...

Sin embargo, como es natural, no todos estaban conformes con ello. Chuck Shurley era uno de ellos. Un hombre ambicioso y desleal que, en busca de poder, traicionó a los Winchester Campbell, haciendo pasar su muerte como un trágico accidente; un viaje de negocios que terminó mal para ellos, cuando él mismo asesinó metódicamente a cada miembro de la familia, a excepción de aquellos dos niños. Con la creencia de que podría utilizarlos cuando fueran mayores, Chuck los había dejado a cargo de Azazel, un pederasta que se volvió estúpido y los perdió después.

La razón por la que Sam y Dean habían podido pasar desapercibidos, sin que Miguel supiera de ellos, era porque su padre nunca le confió aquella información. Miguel desconocía el nombre de la familia natural de _Costa Nostra_ , pues era un dato que únicamente los predecesores de cada familia sabían, y él era demasiado ambicioso para su propio bien.

—De tal modo que, cuando mi padre murió, Miguel no tenía pistas de dónde encontrar a aquellos muchachos. Además, Gabriel y yo nos hemos encargado de borrar cualquier indicio de aquella historia, y solo nosotros, y nuestro hermano mayor, la sabemos. Además de los Winchester y Bobby, por supuesto. Si queríamos que ellos sobrevivieran, debíamos hacer que todos creyeran que no era más que una alucinación de un hombre muerto y su hijo demente.

En el incómodo silencio que los envuelve, Castiel luce avergonzado de haber revelado toda aquella información. Evita la mirada de Dean, sabiendo que ha rebelado todo lo que intentó ocultar. Pero Dean más bien, luce divertido. Charlie es la primera en hablar.

—¿Hace cuánto saben esto?

—Un par de años atrás, por lo menos. Mi hermano y yo nos habíamos mantenido alejados de él y seguimos desviando pistas por su seguridad, y por la seguridad de _Sacra Corona Unita,_ la familia a la que pertenecemos. Aunque Lucifer es constantemente atacado por Miguel, es demasiado sanguinario como para importarle el bien de sus miembros o de las otras familias.

—Esperen— interrumpe Lafitte, sorprendido. — Si la historia es real, ¿por qué Dean es tan importante para Miguel?

—No lo es— responde Sam. Poniéndose de pie, camina al centro de la habitación. — ¿Jody puedes darme...? Sí, la llave. Búscala, gracias. Dean y yo no somos tan importantes como los cuentos lo hacen ver. Es cierto que es nuestro deber encargarnos de todo esto, pero ustedes jamás han necesitado de nosotros para mantener los negocios a flote.

—No necesariamente, Sam. Si ustedes se hubieran enterado de esto antes... ¿no habrían echado a Miguel de su puesto y habrían nombrado a Dean como el sucesor?

—Sí— responden todos.

—No— responde Crowley. Enseguida suelta un quejido de dolor por el puñetazo de Charlie. — ¿Qué? Yo habría votado por mí.

—Miguel creyó que, si tenía a tan aclamado heredero con él, podría conservar su poder tanto como quisiera, controlaría a cada familia y él podría quedarse con todo. Con el tiempo, él se obsesionó con la idea, hasta terminar obsesionado con el propio Dean. Los federales no suelen meterse con la mafia, no es algo que les beneficie. Sin embargo, es probable que Miguel haya descubierto el origen de Dean y haya comprado a la policía para capturarlo.

Dean siente escalofríos al saber que es el centro de atención de un asesino lunático. Por desgracia, sabe que es algo común para las personas. Enfocarse en algo insignificante, que termina estancándoles hasta el punto de volverse dañinos para otros o para sí mismos.

—¿Crowley? ¿Por qué el Impala del bastardo Winchester está afuera de mi casa y...?

Lucifer abre las puertas sin elegancia; la madera rebota contra la pared, por lo que vuelve a empujarlas con más fuerza. Se detiene en la entrada, y mientras una sonrisa va formándose en sus labios, frota sus manos. Parece saborear lo que está sucediendo.

—¿Hicieron una fiesta y no me invitaron?

Mientras Dean pregunta:

—¿Recuperaron mi auto?

—Por desgracia— responde Crowley, levantándose del asiento que le corresponde a Lucifer. — Tu novio se pone muy exigente cuando se trata de ti.

—¿Novio?

Dean intercambia una mirada con Sam. Son cautelosos, sin saber qué esperar de Lucifer. Este se gira hacia ellos, intercambiando la mira hacia los Novak. Avanza, y a cada paso que da, la tensión de Dean incrementa. Es impresionante la manera en la que su presencia puede apoderarse de todo en un santiamén, pero eso no le impide dar un paso adelante cuando Lucifer toma a Castiel del mentón y le levanta la cabeza con brusquedad.

—Vaya, Dean, no sabía que tenías ese tipo de gustos. Por cierto, Castiel, ¡que alboroto el que causaron en aquella fiesta! Es una pena no haber podido asistir.

—¿Kelly está bien?

—Ella siempre lo está. Está ansiosa porque vayas y conozcan a su sobrino. Por cierto, ¿por qué demonios están esposados? ¿Crowley? ¿Qué bestia te mordió?

El cambio de un tema a otro desconcierta a Dean y los demás.

—Espera, espera, ¿ellos son tus hermanos?

—¿Oh? Sí. ¿No lo sabían? Gabriel, ¿quién es este chiquillo adorable?

—Ni siquiera lo pienses. Sam es mío y...

En un parpadeo, la conversación toma un giro inesperado para Dean. El ambiente tenso va relajándose poco a poco, hasta que todos parecen haber olvidado que tan solo horas antes habían estado a punto de matar a los Novak. Con Lucifer ahí, abogando por ellos, a nadie le queda duda de que lo que han contado sea verdad. Por el contrario; los hombres de Lucifer se unen a ellos y conversan animadamente con Sam y Gabriel. Aunque Rowena y Crowley siguen compitiendo, ahora Charlie está en medio de ellos, y junto a Claire, apuestan a cuál de los dos ha tenido más méritos en su vida. Bobby no está ahí, pero seguramente, piensa Dean, sería algo que en secreto le encantaría.

En aquel momento de calma, Castiel aprovecha para evitar a su hermano y dirigirse a Dean. Le recibe con una sonrisa.

—Dean, yo lo lamento. Debí de habértelo contado antes.

—Sí, es probable.

El rostro de Dean se mantiene relajado. El puro en su mano se ha consumido; lo echa al cenicero, relame sus labios y tira de la gabardina de Castiel, acercándolo a su cuerpo. En silencio se observan, y saben sin necesidad de palabras, que entre ellos todo marcha bien. La ansiedad de Dean se ha disipado, siendo reemplazada por una calma indescriptible que se acentúa cuando Castiel se queda quieto, dejando que Dean acaricie su mejilla. La tela de su guante raspa, pero parece no importarle.

Alguien se aclara la garganta tras ellos. Lucifer los observa desde el sillón, con el mentón recargado en sus manos. Por un momento Dean cree que va a lanzarles un beso; el pensamiento le hace estremecer, y evita mirarle.

—Lamento interrumpir su cursilería —dice Crowley —pero, ¿Cómo es que piensan derrocar a Miguel sin causar un alboroto?

Dean mira a Sam. Sam sonríe, asintiendo, aprobándolo.

—Puede que tenga un plan.

* * *

La calle Mason es, con frecuencia, una de las calles más transitadas de la ciudad. Hombres concurren por ella camino al trabajo; mujeres concurren por ella cuando van por las compras, cuando llevan a sus hijos a sus escuelas, cuando visitan a sus amigas, y todas esas personas, en conjunto, la vuelven una calle principal. No es de extrañar para nadie que en cada esquina haya algún muchacho con un paquete de periódicos, gritando a todo pulmón las novedades del día en busca de terminar con su parte del negocio.

Lo que sí resulta una novedad, es la noticia que aquellos niños traen consigo.

—¡Extra, extra! ¡La policía local revela que Dean Winchester sobrevivió al accidente en el lago!

Otro más:

—¡Extra! ¡La policía local revela que han encontrado pruebas contundentes de que Dean Winchester es el hijo primogénito de la familia Campbell!

Otro:

­—¡Los Winchester son fugitivos que se esconden en esta ciudad!

Aunque los transeúntes de la calle Mason saben que aquella noticia es totalmente falsa. Algunos se detienen a mirar, mientras que otros más se hacen a un lado y huyen por calles contiguas al ver caminar al mayor de los Winchester por ahí. Dean, que no intenta ser discreto, avanza a paso lento, con su bastón golpeando el suelo suavemente al avanzar. Cojea, aunque nadie se detiene a preguntar qué la ha sucedido, ni por qué está ahí.

La brisa cálida de la tarde agita la gabardina que usa. Las ventanas de los edificios reflejan la luz del sol, y el sonido de los autos se mezclan con la cacofonía de tantas personas en aquella multitud. El cielo se ha pintado de colores fascinantes por la puesta de sol, y quizás, en otro momento podría parecer un día común, con un sicario realizando visitas casuales. Es la última noticia lo que parece ser el detonante de lo inevitable.

—¡Extra! ¡La policía local ofrece recompensa por aquel que entregue a los Winchester!

En un lugar abierto como aquel, la ventaja sigue siendo suya. Los comercios están bajo su protección, las familias presentes lo conocen gracias a la forma en la que él suele relacionarse con ellos. Nadie podría traicionarle. O al menos, eso es lo que Dean creía.

Levanta la cabeza, deteniéndose repentinamente cuando un auto le bloquea el paso. Retrocede un paso, soltando su bastón, buscando tomar su arma. Antes de poder lograrlo, un segundo auto se estaciona detrás de él; enseguida llega otro, y Dean se encuentra rodeado por agentes federales que le apuntan con sus armas. Las personas que observan la escena retroceden, asustados; a él no le queda de otra mas que levantar las manos, rindiéndose.

—Dean Winchester, quedas bajo arresto por el cargo de contrabando, corrupción y asesinato.

Esa no es la verdadera razón. Es más que claro cuando de segundo auto se abre la puerta trasera. El hombre que baja viste con un traje impecable, sombrero a juego y zapatos pulcros. Una sonrisa de dientes perfectos, y la mirada de un psicópata. Miguel luce eufórico.

—Vaya, vaya. Pensé que nunca saldrías de tu escondite, niño. Me has causado muchos problemas, pero descuida. Podrás recompensarlo muy bien. ¡Suban al chico al auto!


End file.
